To Love Hope
by arcanine9407
Summary: A pesar de lo que la gente piense de mi, que la humanidad me vea como un monstruo que debe ser controlado o destruido, mis acciones demostraran lo contrario y al verme...la gente vea un símbolo de esperanza, el universo esta lleno de peligros indescriptibles, pero jamas retrocederé, se que no podre salvar a todos porque no soy un dios pero lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, si ya sé que me desaparecí y no cumplí lo que prometí, pero ahora estoy en una situación algo difícil porque estoy viviendo solo y en otro estado, la verdad es que si me afecto demasiado.

Tuve un ligero cuadro de depresión por esto y no me esforzaba muy bien en el trabajo, me dieron algunos días y trate de sopesar esto por mi cuenta, hasta que me acorde que estamos en el siglo 21. No les voy a mentir, extraño a mis amigas, a mis padres y a ese engendro del mal que tengo por hermana, no creí que esto podría pasar, bendito sea el internet y Skype, gracias a esto no tengo que estar mandando cartas y esperar días para que me contesten.

Eso me ayudó mucho y al menos cada fin de semana hablo con todos ellos. Algunos decían que nada más los llamara, pero siento que una llamada no sería suficiente para mí. Todavía tengo ciertos episodios, pero según un amigo del hospital (que también es psiquiatra) estos desaparecerían con el tiempo, pues mi caso es leve y ni siquiera tuve que recurrir a medicamentos (gracias a Arceus).

En fin, basta de tanto parloteo, esto es otra de las cosas que también me levantan el ánimo y disfruten esta historia, la verdad es que fue divertido imaginar como seria Rito emulando al hombre de acero fue divertido y desafiante. Para esto me base en la serie de Superman de 1997, esto para no confundir a los nuevos lectores y tener una base más sólida para desarrollar este fic, sobre todo porque creo que no muchos de aquí son tan ñoños como yo y no han leído las historias originales. Hay dos puntos clave en la historia de Superman, pero los desarrollare hasta que tenga una base sólida en esta historia (10 capitulos)

Sin mas que decir, JARVIS comienza a cargar la historia por favor no sin antes recordarles que **los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y bla bla bla…**

_Enseguida señor…cargando...cargando...cargando…._

* * *

Capitulo 1. Cosas extrañas.

La vida a veces es un torbellino de sorpresas, uno esta tan concentrado en seguir su camino que nunca nos detenemos para ponernos a pensar ¿Quién soy realmente? Creemos conocernos del todo, pero la cruel realidad…puede golpearnos como una tonelada de ladrillos y esto es algo que nuestro protagonista deberá comprender a partir de este momento.

La residencia Yūki se encontraba en calma, luego todos los acontecimientos que se desataron después de que el castaño (y el sujeto más princeso de todo el anime) llegara a su casa. El día habia comenzado como siempre. Se levanto, tomo una ducha y desayuno, se fue a la escuela, converso con sus amigos y fue a la casa de su mejor amiga Risa para hacer una tarea, teniendo que soportar todas las insinuaciones pervertidas de esta. En la noche habia llegado a su hogar mientras observaba a su hermana menor preparar la cena, le aviso que tomaría un baño para tratar de quitar esos pensamientos de su amiga, no era un pervertido, pero ella sabía cómo provocarlo.

Un baño relajante, era todo lo que deseaba, estaba feliz con su vida, pensando en las cosas que haría en el futuro, sin embargo, una luz apareció en medio aquella habitación, obligándolo a levantarse; De pronto esta luz se intensifico cegándolo por completo, unos segundos después, sintió en sus manos algo de gran tamaño, pero de una textura suave y firme, entonces se percató de lo que habia aparecido de la nada.

Se trataba de una chica muy hermosa de cabello rosado. Rito trataba de asimilar las cosas que habían pasado, pues se percató de que habia aparecido de la nada, completamente desnuda y esa extraña sensación en sus manos, era la textura de sus pechos. Unos minutos después de tan vergonzosa escena que parecía haber salido de un Doujinshi, los tres se encontraban platicando en la habitación de Rito, quien estaba completamente rojo al recordar lo que hizo, no se imaginaba, que, a partir de ese encuentro, su vida cambiaria drásticamente…y no necesariamente para bien…

.

.

.

.

.

ambas trataban de tranquilizar al castaño quien no podía dejar de caminar en círculos analizando lo que habia pasado solo hace un par de minutos, pareciera que en cualquier momento se le zafaría un tornillo mandando su cordura muy lejos…aunque el hecho de haber sobrevivido cuando un camión de 16 toneladas te cayó encima sería algo preocupante.

—Nii-chan cálmate por favor —decía la menor de los tres— debe existir una explicación lógica para esto

—Mikan-san tiene razón Rito, tal vez fue tu imaginación….

—POR KAMI-SAMA…me arrojaron un camión encima y estoy vivo ¿EN SERIO AMBAS ME ESTAN PIDIENDO QUE NO ME ALTERE? —exclamo tomando su cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que habia dicho—

Rito suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá con fuerza, lo cual provoco que este se partiera a la mitad, sorprendiendo a ambas féminas, mientras en el piso, recordaba la pelea que tuvo con aquellos sujetos.

—FLASHBACK—

El parque se habia convertido en un campo de batalla. Un chico de cabello castaño se encontraba frente a dos sujetos que vestían como guardaespaldas, uno de ellos sujetaba con firmeza a la bella pelirrosa de ropas extrañas que habia aparecido de la nada mientras tomaba un baño. Mientras el otro encaraba al castaño, una cara de sorpresa se habia formado en su rostro, luego de que el chico les arrojo de vuelta aquel pesado medio de transporte que usaron para frenar su avanzar y acabar con el

Rito no se dado cuenta desde que se recuperó, como sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo intenso que provoco un escalofrió a los guardaespaldas, no sabían porque, pero algo les decía que el chico no era alguien debilucho

—parece ser que ustedes no son la raza de insectos que nosotros creíamos —dijo uno de ellos tratando de asustarlo—

—No volveré a repetirlo…suéltenla en este instante….

—O si no ¿qué? ...

—O si no tendré que obligarlos…y créanme, eso no les va a gustar…—ese tono de voz lleno de confianza les decía que hablaba muy en serio—

—Bien mocoso si tantos son tus deseos de pelear lo cumpliré…

Uno de ellos caminaba en dirección al castaño que se mantenía estoico mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por el fleco de su pelo, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad ante un simple humano, era uno de los mejore soldados de su generación, el mismo rey le habia conferido la seguridad de una de las princesas de su planeta, no dejaría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por un simple terrícola.

Ambos quedaron de frente, él tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras miraba al chico que tenía la mirada cabizbaja, tal vez se dio cuenta de su error al desafiarlo…

—Espero que entiendas gusano, tu no estas a mi altura, pero tranquilo, no te matare, aunque mi honor como guerrero me pide que lo haga, solo te romperé un par de hueso y asi aprenderás tu lugar…. —dijo muy confiado más lo que paso después no se lo esperaba—

El castaño levanto nuevamente la mirada, la cual conservaba ese brillo carmesí, no quería admitirlo, pero al verlo de cerca se puso más nervioso. Su orgullo le decía que acabara con el terrestre, pero sus instintos le decían que no era buena idea enfrentársele. Por desgracia decidió hacerle caso a ese ego que habia creado durante su tiempo en la milicia de su planeta e ignorar aquello que millones de años de evolución le habían conferido.

Con un rápido movimiento soltó el primer puñetazo al rostro del castaño, la fuerza fue tan grande que una onda de choque se generó, levantando algo de tierra donde ambos se encontraban parados, pero habia algo que no esperaba, puesto que se habia lastimado cuando lo golpeo, pareciera que su rostro estaba hecho de algún material más duro que la frágil carne humana, la peor parte fue que ni siquiera le habia podido voltear el rostro.

—¿Eso es todo? —exclamo mientras se tronaba el cuello— mi hermana golpea con más fuerza…y solo tiene 13 años…

Esto provoco que aquel sujeto perdiera los estribos, se sentía humillado por no poder ni siquiera moverlo y esta vez atacaría con todo sin importarle si lo mataba. Sin embargo, Rito no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y en un despliegue de velocidad, detuvo el ataque sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparente, no conforme con esto, comenzó a ejercer presión en su agarre, obligando al sujeto a arrodillarse sin poder aguantar el dolor.

—Supongo que debo ser suave con ustedes, creo que es mi turno de atacar —decía con calma mientras el tipo lo miraba con furia e impotencia—

Fueron milisegundos, pero el sujeto vio como el chico preparaba un puñetazo hacia él, debido a su ego estaba más que listo para recibirlo y demostrarle lo fuerte que era, aunque no tuvo el resultado que quería.

El impacto en su rostro, lo habia arrojado a los escombros de aquel camión que yacía a sus espaldas quedando empotrado en el metal retorcido. Su compañero no daba crédito a lo que habia visto, estuvo a punto de ir a auxiliarlo, pero en lo que el parpadeo el chico se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo de manera hostil. Soltó a la pelirrosa por inercia e intento golpear al chico, pero este esquivaba sus ataques con tanta facilidad, como si estuviera burlándose de su rival.

Rito estaba consciente de que prolongar esto podría llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, asi que tomo del cuello al tipo y lo levanto con mucha facilidad, haciendo gala de su fuerza, mientras intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de su captor.

—Si hay algo que no tolero, es a los idiotas abusivos —dijo el castaño observando como se retorcía desesperado— les di la oportunidad de irse en una sola pieza…

El guardaespaldas comprendió que no bromeaba con esto, sobre todo al sentir un dolor terrible en su costado, seguido de un sonido muy característico que le indicaba que, de un golpe, ese humano le había fracturado algunas costillas, estrellándolo en el mismo camión donde yacía su compañero.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrarse con este tipo de oposición en este planeta, de pronto se percataron que aquel chico se encontraba nuevamente frente a ellos, nuevamente los tomo por el cuello y los azoto contra el metal, posterior a esto, los arrojo con tanta fuerza que uno de ellos termino partiendo un árbol por la mitad mientras que el otro se estrelló en los juegos que habia cerca, transformándolos en una especie de obra surrealista.

Con calma Rito comenzó a caminar hacia su posición, ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que pasaría si seguían combatiendo a este "superhumano".

—¡Ese chico va a matarnos!

—Debemos volver con refuerzos, no le ganaremos asi —secundo al escuchar a su compañero asustado—

Uno de ellos saco un dispositivo y una nave espacial apareció en el cielo, de repente un rayo los rodeo arrastrándolos dentro de dicha nave. Los tripulantes no esperaban ver a los guardaespaldas personales de la princesa Lala en tan deplorable estado.

—¿Qué fue lo que les paso? —pregunto uno de ellos—

—Olvídate de esto, debemos irnos ahora…

Ninguno de ellos termino de hablar, puesto que una alarma dentro de la nave comenzó a brillar y a sonar de manera continua. Un sujeto de edad madura entro al puente de la nave tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba.

—Tendremos tiempo para atenderlos después…INFORMEN….

—Señor múltiples objetivos acercándose a nuestra posición… ¡PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO! …—la nave se sacudió con fuerza, derribando a todas las personas que se encontraban de pie—

—¿QUIÉN NOS ATACA? — nuevamente la nave se sacudió por la fuerza de lo que sea que estaban usando para atacarlos— ¿No aparece nada en nuestros instrumentos? …quiero imagen del exterior AHORA.

Rápidamente los sujetos en la consola de controles teclearon unos comandos, frente a ellos apareció una pantalla holográfica, muchas de las cámaras externas hayan sido destruidas, pero un par de ellas revelaron a su atacante. Todos miraban al chico castaño, destrozando partes del camión que aun se encontraba en la zona, impactando con las cámaras destruyendo la visibilidad de los alienígenas.

—No me importa que tengan que hacer…TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE ESTE PLANETA AHORA —exclamo el capitán—

—Señor nuestras turbinas fueron dañadas, no podemos repararlas….

—¿aún sirven las turbinas de respaldo? —uno de los tripulantes asintió— salgamos de la atmosfera del planeta, ahí repararemos todo y nos iremos

El ultimo impacto fue demasiado fuerte, el capitán de la nave quería saber lo que pasaba, cuando una de las ultimas cámaras exteriores mostraron la imagen de aquel chico castaño que ahora se encontraba fuera del casco intentando romper el escudo de energía que rodeaba la nave, se podía sentir el poder que transmitía con cada golpe y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atravesara y llegara hasta ellos.

—ENCIENDAN LOS MOTORES, ¡LLÉVENLO FUERA DEL PLANETA AHORA! —exclamo haciendo que todos en el puente comenzarán a trabajar con rapidez—

El plan era simple, se suponía que eran una de las razas más poderosas de la galaxia, pero incluso ellos morirían si salían de la atmosfera de su planeta sin la protección adecuada, con esto también eliminarían el único obstáculo que habia para llevar a la princesa Lala con su padre.

A pesar de los constantes golpes por parte del castaño, la nave se elevaba con rapidez, todo mientras aquella fina capa de luz verde que la cubría comenzaba a titilar preocupando a la tripulación, no estaban seguros de cuanto resistirá el escudo antes de que lo atravesara, por suerte habían salido de las primeras dos capas de la atmosfera terrestre, pronto el chico moriría en el vacío espacial.

Cuando por fin abandonaron el planeta se sintieron aliviados, ahora comenzarían las reparaciones necesarias para regresar a su hogar, pero nuevamente el sonido de los golpes llamo la atención de todos, solo que ahora era más fuertes y constantes, todos vieron en la Holo pantalla algo que los dejo con la boca abierta, pues el chico no solo estaba vivo, aun intentaba penetrar el escudo.

Esto habia generado un estado de preocupación, si ese chico era realmente un humano, significaba que los terrícolas habían encontrado la forma de hacerse más poderosos que ellos, no obstante, ninguno tuvo tiempo de responder las incógnitas que esta imagen generaba en su mente, solo un golpe basto para que el escudo callera y la nave quedara a merced del castaño.

Con fuerza clavo las manos en el fuselaje, despedazándolo en cuestión de segundos, mientras los restos de la nave se encontraban flotando en el vacío espacial.

—INFORME DE DAÑOS….

—PERDIMOS UNA DE LAS CELDAS DE ENERGIA, EL ESCUDO QUEDO IRREPARABLE, DAÑOS AL FUSELAJE…

—Mierda… ¡TOMEN LAS ARMAS Y DENLE CON TODO! —exclamo el capitán de la nave—

Tres soldados entraron en una sala donde habia armas de última generación y unos trajes que les permitirían estar en el espacio exterior, mientras fuera de la nave Rito comenzaba a atravesar el fuselaje con gran facilidad, el brillo carmesí en sus ojos no desaparecía y en su rostro habia una expresión de ira total.

Pese a esto no se habia percatado de que un batallón comenzó a disparar cohetes hacia su posición, pero al parecer no surtieron ningún efecto, ahora intentaron con pistolas laser, pero las ráfagas de energía parecía que rebotaban en su piel. Rito se movió rápidamente y tomo a uno de los soldados del cuello para luego arrojarlo con fuerza hacia la pared y noquearlo con gran facilidad, provocando que a los demás soldados se les erizara la piel, sin percatarse del brillo carmesí que salía de sus ojos se hizo más fuerte, como en el espacio el sonido no se puede percibir, su grito no les advirtió a los sujetos de lo que seguía.

Un láser carmesí salió de los ojos del "humano" atravesando el casco de la nave, debido al miedo que sentían ante el despliegue de poder, ambos soldados cargaron a su compañero inconsciente y entraron al puente, siendo seguido por el castaño quien no parecía estar consciente de sus acciones.

Todos en aquella habitación vieron con incredulidad y terror como el chico pareciera imparable, lo único que debía hacer era abrir las compuertas y dejar que el vacío espacial se encargara de acabar con ellos.

—No tenemos opción… ¡comiencen a cargar el quantum y disparen a mi señal! si esto no acaba con el…no sé qué lo hará —decía el capitán preocupado—

Rito se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que conducía al puente, sabía que ahí estaban los responsables de lastimar a esa chica, aunque no se daba cuenta de lo que habia hecho o que estaba en el espacio exterior sin protección alguna. Las puertas se sellaron con fuerza, era un material muy fuerte y los tripulantes confiaban en que lo frenaría el tiempo suficiente para cargar su arma.

El chico comenzó a darle puñetazos en un intento por derribar esa muralla, pronto el metal comenzó a doblarse por los impactos, el puño del castaño atravesó la puerta y con fuerza comenzó a despedazarla como si estuviera hecha de cartón, cuando entro al puente todo se encontraba en calma, de no ser porque su oído lo alerto de la amenaza que se avecinaba.

Una lluvia de ráfagas laser cayó sobre él, pero no parecía inmutarse ante eso y aun si las sintiera no parecían hacerle daño alguno. El piso del puente se abrió y una enorme arma salió, se veía que se trataba de artillería pesada, puesto que tenía alguien sentado en una consola detrás del armamento.

—Mocoso…me has causado muchos problemas y destruiste mi nave, puede que tu suerte haya durado, pero hasta aquí llegas…FUEEEEEGO….

Un láser color azul impacto en el castaño mandándolo a estrellarse contra la consola de controles de la nave, todos los soldados respiraban tranquilos puesto que ahora si habían acabado con el chico…o eso era lo que creían.

El castaño comenzó a caminar pese al rayo de energía que impactaba en su pecho, toda la tripulación estaba atónita, esta era una de las armas más poderosas de todo su arsenal y solo parecía incomodarlo un poco, lentamente comenzó a avanzar a pesar de aumentar el poder de la ráfaga lo cual solo hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, pero no lo detuvo.

Ya no sabían que hacer…el chico era invencible, una vez que destrozara el arma acabaría con ellos sin misericordia…el capitán vio que esto habia bajado la moral de su tripulación, asi que haría un último esfuerzo por detener a esta amenaza.

—Todos a las capsulas de evacuación…necesito que desvíen toda la energía al quantum…

—Señor eso provocaría que la celda de energía entre en masa crítica…además necesita quedarse alguien jalando el gatillo —decía el sujeto que estaba en la consola del arma—

—¿Acaso no me escucharon? … ¡dije que todos a las capsulas de evacuación! …tratare de frenarlo lo más que pueda —decía a sabiendas de que no sobreviviría, pero al menos se llevaría al más allá a tan peligroso humano—

Todos incluyendo a los guardaespaldas de la princesa obedecieron, fue entonces que el capitán de la nave observo el aumento de poder en el arma, una luz roja en la consola comenzaba a parpadear constantemente, tal parece que el arma se sobrecargaba mientras el rayo de color azul se tornó de color blanco.

El arma se puso al rojo vivo quemándole las manos, pero era consciente de su destino, asi que apago el rayo. el castaño se acercó y lo tomo del cuello, sonrió de manera burlona a pesar de esto.

—caíste…monstruo— estas fueron las últimas palabras del capitán—

La nave se ilumino de un tono blanco y en medio del espacio exploto, todos miraron como su capitán se habia sacrificado para acabar con esta amenaza, la buena noticia es que ahora necesitaban un nuevo pelotón para encontrar a la princesa, miraban como algunas partes de su nave ingresaban a la atmosfera del planeta sin percatarse de que una de esas bolas de fuego era el chico.

Lala se encontraba atónita por lo que vio, sobrevolaba la ciudad en busca de aquel chico que la defendió, tenía que admitir que esto solo generaba más dudas, ¿acaso los humanos evolucionaron? De ser asi ¿eran más fuertes que su propia raza?

Inspirada por su mente curiosa busco por los alrededores, volando y caminando entre los transeúntes quienes miraban de manera extraña a la chica por cómo iba vestida.

—_Lala-sama no creo que sea prudente que este sola en este planeta…_

—No estoy sola, Rito está conmigo, pero no lo encuentro, yo vi que salto hacia esta dirección —decía—

—_Es increíble que un simple humano pudiera ofrecer pelea a uno de sus guardaespaldas personales_ —decía el pequeño robot— _se ve que es muy fuerte…_

De pronto se percató de un par de cosas cayendo del cielo, algunas personas vieron esto como una estrella fugaz, otros como un meteorito, Lala sabía que estas eran partes de una nave que era originaria de su planeta, asi que fue en dirección a la zona de impacto.

Cuando llego se quedó sorprendida por toda la destrucción alrededor, aunque un sonido llamo su atención, rápidamente se movió de aquel lugar solo para ver como parte de la nave casi la aplastaba.

Del cráter comenzó a salir algo…un par de luces carmesí se podían distinguir entre el humo y los escombros, dejando ver la silueta de dónde venía ese brillo, por alguna razón peke estaba temeroso, en sus bancos de memoria y en los registros del planeta recordaba algo similar, pero no sabía porque, pero ese chico le daba mala espina.

Rito comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde ella se encontraba y se desmayó, preocupada se acercó para asistirlo.

—Rito… ¿Rito? ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto mientras levantaba al chico y lo abrazaba contra sus pechos—

Esta suave sensación hizo que esa expresión de ira muy remarcada se desvaneciera, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos percatándose de su alrededor. Lo único que pudo hacer era acurrucarse más en el pecho de la pelirrosa, la cual no protesto y lo dejo descansar, estaba agradecida por lo que hizo, aunque esto no pararía los intentos por su padre de buscarla.

Entonces recordó lo que sucedió cuando apareció en el baño de Rito, esto la ayudaría para evitar casarse con un desconocido o alguien que no amaba.

—Ah, por kami, siento que me cayó un ladrillo en la cabeza —dijo reincorporándose—… un momento …

No sabía cómo pudo sobrevive a todo lo que le habia pasado, pero las preguntas de la pelirrosa le decían que no sería la única que quisiera una explicación, por lo que hablo con la chica para no contarle a su hermana lo que habia pasado, lo que menos quería era que se preocupara por esto.

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

—¿acaso esto podría ponerse peor? —decía sin percatarse de que habia comenzado a flotar dejando atónitas a ambas chicas—

—súper fuerza y la capacidad de flotar… ¡los humanos son increíbles! —exclamo Lala con emoción— Mikan-san ¿puedes hacerlo también? por favor quiero ver…

La castaña creía que estaba en una especie de sueño al ver a su hermano flotar en el aire, se dio un pellizco leve y se percató de que no era un sueño… ¿qué estaba pasando? Decidió hablar de esto con él, si tenía estas habilidades desde antes y no le habia contado, esto rompía la promesa de ambos de jamás ocultarse nada…lo cual la molesto.

—NII-CHAN —exclamo furiosa rompiendo la "concentración" del castaño—

Esto provoco que cayera al piso de cabeza, lo cual solo hizo un agujero muy profundo debido al impacto. Mikan se acercó para asistirlo en caso de que se hubiera lastimado, pero por raro que pareciera no tenía daño alguno.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto como si no se hubiera percatado—

—Ni un solo rasguño —decía Mikan sorprendida— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¿hacer qué?

—¿no te diste cuenta? —pregunto sin quitar esa expresión de asombro de su rostro— estabas flotando….

—Mikan no estoy para bromas y mucho menos ahora…sabes que estoy cansado y quiero irme a la cama...con permiso…

Dicho esto, subió las escaleras, al no controlar su fuerza destrozo la perilla y arranco la puerta, lo cual solo provocaba que la cabeza le doliera muchísimo más, con calma acomodo como pudo lo que quedaba de esta, se quitó la camisa y se dispuso a dejarse caer en su cama, aunque luego recordó lo que habia pasado con su sillón asi que con delicadeza tomo las sabanas y se acostó pensando que esto era un mal sueño.

Al día siguiente todo parecía estar en calma, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad y un auto paso a gran velocidad cerca de la casa de la familia Yūki, el sonido no era tan fuerte, pero logro despertar al castaño que solo se tapó los oídos por el dolor que sentía, pareciera que le gritaron con un megáfono a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Dicha sensación aumento cuando su alarma sonó, para eliminar esa molestia, golpeo su despertador, destruyéndolo junto con el mueble donde estaba.

—¡AAHH DEMONIOS! …—dijo luego de percatarse de lo que habia hecho— grandioso simplemente grandioso….

—¿Ya es hora de levantarse? …—Rito se quedó estático al escuchar la delicada voz de aquella chica extraterrestre— buenos días Rito…

Él se quedó observando a la chica, tal vez lo más llamativo era que no traía nada de ropa, al parecer tampoco conocía la vergüenza de mostrarse ante un chico que apenas habia conocido la noche anterior.

Lala estaba mirando al castaño quien no se movía para nada, debido al clima Rito dormía solo con un pantalón color verde oscuro sin nada que cubriera su torso, lo cual hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la chica al ver como sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente.

—puedo preguntar… ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES DESNUDA EN MI HABITACIÓN?! —exclamo tratando de desviar su mirada—

—Es normal que las parejas duerman junto ¿o no? —pregunto mientras se colocaba encima del castaño sin que las sabanas dejaran de cubrirla—

—¿Pareja? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto luego de recordar en la posición que ambos se encontraban— ¿podrías cubrirte? ¡por favor! ….

—No me gusta dormir con ropa…además porque lo haría ¿acaso no soy bonita? —pregunto con un tono de voz algo apagado cubriéndose con las sabanas—

—no…no me refería a eso…eres una chica muy hermosa…pero no debes hacer esto con alguien que apenas conociste ayer —respondió tratando de no mirarla—

—no se porque, pero algo en mi interior me dice que puedo confiar en ti, puedo ser una científica e inventora, pero siempre escucho a mi voz interior —decía mientras lo abrazaba y le sonreía—

no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, durante su niñez, sus padres le enseñaron a respetar a las chicas y sabia tratar con algunas pervertidas como su amiga Risa, pero esto era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Sin embargo, se paralizo cuando la puerta de su habitación cayó luego de que su hermana tratara de abrirla.

—¿Qué le paso a la puerta? —al ver la escena frente a ella, opto por una retirada rápida, puesto que, desde su perspectiva, su hermano y esa extraña chica se encontraban desnudos en la cama— disculpen por interrumpir…

—e-espera Mikan n-no es lo que parece…POR TODO LO QUE ES BUENO Y SANTO EN EL PLANETA VÍSTETE —dijo esto a raíz de que la pelirrosa lo abrazara por la espalda sintiendo sus nada modestos encantos—

—está bien….

Ella se levantó y le ordeno a peke que le ayudara, un par de segundos después ella estaba vestida con el mismo traje con el cual habia llegado a la tierra.

—Creo que eso está mejor…oye te dije que podías quedarte el tiempo que quisieras ¡pero no tenías que dormir en mi habitación! —exclamo algo molesto—

—Pe-pero yo solo…quería esta con mi prometido —al decir esto Rito sintió como si el cielo le cayera encima—

—Espera ¿puedes repetir eso por favor? ….

—Claro que yo quería estar cerca de la persona que estoy comprometida… ¿Rito? —aquellas palabras habían paralizado al castaño que trataba de comprender lo dicho por la chica— ¿Rito? …creo que mejor le hablo a Mikan-san…

—_No se preocupe Lala-sama según mis sensores él se encuentra bien _—exclamo peke transformado en la ropa de la chica— _parece que solo esta impresionado por estar comprometido con una princesa…_

—¡comprometidos!—no importaba como lo dijera, el castaño creía que se encontraba en una especie de sueño retorcido, asi que se pellizco, percatándose de su bizarra realidad— que, cuando, como …

El no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que habia escuchado algo fuera de la ventana, era como una turbina o algo similar, de la ventana entro un sujeto de cabello corto con una extraña armadura

—Zastin —exclamo la pelirrosa—

—¡en este planeta existen las puertas! —exclamo al ver al sujeto parado en su cama— saben usarlas ¿verdad?

—Lala-sama…nunca espere que usted estuviera comprometida con un simple humano —exclamo con calma mirando al castaño quien no parecía intimidarse ante su presencia—

—suficiente, quiero que me expliquen ¿en qué momento nos comprometimos? —pregunto mirando a ambos extraterrestres—

—En realidad, fue anoche…cuando tocaste mis pechos…nunca lo olvidare —dijo mientras juntaba las manos y se sonrojaba—

—Es broma ¿verdad? —respondió ante esta revelación—…. ¡me están tratando de tomar el pelo!

—Es una tradición de nuestro planeta….

—Espera…no estarás diciendo que esto ha sido un error ¿verdad? …de ser asi… ¡cómo te atreves a tocar a una princesa! —el tipo se veía furioso, desenvainando una espada de luz color verde, pero el castaño no se lo tomo muy bien—

No se habia percatado cuando el "humano" lo habia desarmado, pero lo más extraño fue como sintió una presión en el cuello que lo dejo sin respirar, luego de eso sintió como sus pies ya no se apoyaban en el piso, el causante de esto era el chico que ahora tenía un brillo carmesí adornando sus ojos

—¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a mi casa y amenazarme? —decía mientras apretaba su agarre— que seas un extraterrestre no significa que no puedo darte una paliza…si no, pregúntales a los idiotas de ayer en la noche…

La chica pelirrosa estaba preocupada por su guardaespaldas personal, lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor, siempre la cuido desde que era una niña y no soportaría que ambos pelearan, por lo que trato de intervenir sin darle favoritismo a ninguno.

—Rito…por favor suéltalo —esa suave voz nuevamente lo trajo a la realidad, percatándose de como Lala estaba forcejeando para que su agarre cediera, pero su fuerza era menor que la del "humano"— no lo lastimes…solo lo dijo para protegerme….

El chico estaba callado, mirando al sujeto que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse, con un movimiento y cayó estrepitosamente. Lala lo atendió mientras observaba como trataba de mermar el dolor de su cuello, tenia que admitir que ese chico era muy fuerte.

—Tienes suerte de que ella abogara por ti…

Tomo una toalla y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño, cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa, tratando de asimilar lo que paso, dejo que el agua fluyera, esto parecía uno de esos doujinshi que vio en el cuarto de su amiga Risa. No podía negar que Lala era una chica muy hermosa, cualquiera que la viera caería como un saco de papas a sus pies, pero esto era otro nivel para su joven mente, ni siquiera habia tenido novia y de la noche a la mañana ya estaba comprometido con una princesa de otro planeta.

—Rayos…esto podría ponerse peor —decía mientras cerraba la llave—

Rito debía entender que jamás debes retar al destino, por alguna razón sentía una ligera molestia en sus ojos, luego de algunos segundos se percató de que veía a su amiga Risa del otro lado de la pared mientras se duchaba…cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se cubrió los ojos, pero eso no le impidió verla nuevamente.

—AAAAHHHH QUE ESTA PASANDO —exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza—

—¿qué sucede? —Mikan entro con fuerza azotando la puerta del baño lo cual provoco que el castaño sintiera como si algo hubiera explotado cerca de su cabeza, como consecuencia se tiro al piso agrietándolo— NII-CHAN…

—¡Por favor no grites! —respondió mientras se sostenía los oídos—

—Pe-pero no estoy….

—DEJA DE GRITAR MIKAN…—esto ya no era normal, ella estaba preocupada, asi que fue a donde estaba su hermano y se arrodillo—

—¿Qué está pasando? —Lala entro luego de escuchar los gritos de su prometido, ella estaba algo aterrada por ver al castaño retorciéndose de dolor en el piso— Rito…

A pesar de que fue un susurro, el castaño lo escucho como si se tratara de alguien hablándole con normalidad, lentamente esa sensación en sus oídos desaparecía, con calma trato de usa el lavamanos de apoyo, partiéndolo en cientos de pedazos, provocando que ambas féminas se asustaran por esto.

—m…mi cabeza…por Kami —exclamo mientras trataba de percatarse de su alrededor— ¿Por qué estabas gritándome?

—Nadie te grito…—exclamo su hermana— ya es suficiente ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

—puedo preguntar algo —al igual que la menor, Lala estaba preocupada por este comportamiento tan extraño— ¿me dejarías hacerte unas pruebas? si lo que Mikan-san dijo es verdad…esto no es normal en los humanos…

El castaño frunció el ceño algo molesto, no le gustaba ir al médico porque jamás se habia enfermado de nada, estaba orgulloso de eso y no dejaría que unos simples malestares con sus ojos y oídos lo derribaran.

—por favor Rito, ya se que no te gusta, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme —Mikan tomo la mano del castaño y lo miro al rostro, la castaña sabia como hacer que su hermano hiciera algo que no quería—

—Está bien…solo dejen que me cambie por favor —para su suerte cuando ocurrieron esos eventos ya traía una toalla envuelta en su cintura, lo cual sonrojo a ambas—

Rito apareció en la habitación de Mikan vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, las primeras pruebas que realizaría requerían una muestra de sangre, por desgracia las agujas se quebraban luego de varios intentos por atravesar su piel, esto solo dejo más incógnitas en los hermanos Yuki y la princesa.

Al percatarse de la hora decidido que intentarían esto después, la escuela era importante y Rito no quería volver a llegar tarde, asi que tomo su comida y mochila, con delicadeza abrió la puerta de su casa y la de su jardín, con calma comenzó a caminar tratando de razonar todo lo que habia pasado, estaba tan distraído que no se percató de que su amiga lo llamaba.

Fue algo curioso como Risa conoció al castaño, según sus padres ambos eran como agua y aceite.

Risa era una chica alegre y extrovertida, con el tiempo se fue volviendo una hermosa mujer algo pervertida, por el contrario. Rito era un chico calmado y disciplinado, lo que le valió un título a nivel nacional como campeón en jiujitsu y taekwondo a nivel infantil, pese a lo opuesto de sus personalidades, la química entre ellos era buena, tanto asi que cada vez que los padres de la chica iban a comer con ellos, terminaban avergonzando al castaño por las insinuaciones de estos decían sobre que algún día llegarían a casarse, por el contrario, a la castaña no le desagradaba la idea.

—Hola Rito…holaaa…tierra llamando a Rito —decía tratando de llamar la atención del castaño mientras tomaba su brazo entre sus encantos y molestarlo un poco—

—¿Risa? Ah hola ¿Cuándo apareciste? —pregunto sin reaccionar como antes, lo cual encendió una alarma en la cabeza de la chica—

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto separándose un poco, deteniendo su andar—

—Nada, es solo que no pude dormir bien —sin importar lo que dijera, su amiga sabia que habia algo más—

—Eres malo para ocultarme cosas ¿recuerdas? —respondió mientras se paraba frente a él tomando sus manos— nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, además me prometiste que siempre hablaríamos de nuestros problemas, recuerda que somos un equipo…

—No me lo creerías si te dijera….

—Está bien, empieza por explicarme porque estabas corriendo en la calle con una chica de cabello rosa a altas horas de la noche —esa pregunta lo puso algo nervioso, pues su amiga era algo celosa cuando estaba con alguna otra chica—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?...

—La novia de Kenichi te vio mientras paseaba a su perro —atrapado en el acto, el castaño era consciente que ella insistiría con el tema, por lo que decidido no darles respuestas a medias, además jamás le ocultaría nada a su mejor amiga—.

—quiero aclararte algo…tómalo con seriedad, estoy confundido y no sé qué me está pasando —esas palabras solo preocupaban más a la chica, su amigo no era alguien que podía asustarse con facilidad—

—está bien, sabes que puedes confiar en mi —lo amino mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía de forma suave—

Cuando comenzó a relatarle todo lo que paso una mueca de incredulidad adorno su rostro, ella estaba segura de que todo esto era una especie de broma, pero al ver la seriedad del castaño la hizo dudar de eso.

—¿ese idiota de Saruyama otra vez compro esos brownies felices? —exclamo recordando como terminaron ambos luego de la brillante idea de su amigo, por suerte Rito no llego ni a probarlos—

—¡te dije que te lo tomaras con seriedad! —respondió algo ofendido—

—Es que…todo esto, parece como una especie de película de ciencia ficción —respondió algo asustada por como reacciono—

—Que ganaría con mentirte —pronto su oído se percató de un extraño ruido que sonaba a la distancia— ¿escuchaste eso? …

—¿Escuchar? —pregunto mientras el castaño le decía que guardara silencio—

Lo que ella no sabía era que cerca de ahí estaba una gasolinera poco transitada por la gente, un auto con tres pasajeros se acercaba con gran velocidad, ellos comenzaban a gritar cuando algo en el auto se rompió.

—Eso...

—¿Qué ocurre Rito? —pregunto confundida por esas palabras—

—Ese sonido…una vez lo escuche en un programa de T.V. —luego de decir eso se percató de lo que pasaba— ¡llama una ambulancia, está a punto de ocurrir un accidente!

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste? —antes de que dijera otra cosa el castaño se alejó en una explosión de velocidad que la sorprendió— pero qué…

El chico no se habia dado cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba, pero no le importo al ver como el auto habia impactado en las bombas de gasolina, por suerte escucho al que parecía el encargado que ordeno cerrarlas. Con esta situación controlada tomo su teléfono y llamo a emergencias, enfoco su vista y se percató de la pareja que estaba dentro del auto y el bebé estaba llorando, el ruido se magnifico cuando el tanque de gasolina comenzó a gotear y unos cables eléctricos sacaban chispas, una mala combinación puesto que el auto comenzó a arder. Sabía que la ayuda tardaría en llega y la intensidad de las llamas crecía con cada segundo y se iba a arrepentir de esto en algún momento.

Recordó un momento lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, asi que decidido acercarse a la zona a pesar de que las llamas parecían aumentar de tamaño y el humo comenzaba a dificultar su visión. Cuando estuvo cerca del auto, fue hacia donde se encontraba el conductor, quien se llevó la peor parte, la puerta estaba hecha pedazos y no se abriría con facilidad, esperaba que esa fuerza que demostró la noche anterior siguiera latente y con ella, limpio los escombros que aprisionaban al sujeto asi como quitarle el cinturón de seguridad.

Con calma lo llevo fuera del peligro y lo recargo en la pared, prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con su esposa, quien estaba consciente, su cinturón de seguridad se habia atorado, pero no fue problema para el castaño arrancarlo y sacarla del vehículo.

Sin embargo, ella parecía murmurar sobre la condición de su bebé, trato de levantarse para ayudar al chico con su hijo quien aún se encontraba atrapado en el auto, pero fue demasiado tarde, la explosión consecuente levanto una nube de humo y los escombros caían del cielo ardiendo con fuerza.

Risa llego justo antes de que Rito entrara al mar de llamas, cuando el auto exploto una cara de pánico se plasmó en su rostro y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras lentamente caía de rodillas imaginándose el peor escenario, sin embargo, ella se sorprendió cuando vio una silueta salir del fuego.

El chico caminaba como si nada, no parecía inmutarse debido a la situación, ni siquiera parecía incomodo por el hecho de que su ropa estaba ardiendo, la castaña se percató que entre sus brazos cargaba al pequeño quien reía al verlo.

Ambas mujeres no daban crédito a lo que vieron, la mayor creería que esto había sido un milagro, sin embargo, Risa tenía en mente otras cosas.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto, examinando las zonas donde el fuego seguramente le habia dejado alguna quemadura sin encontrar rastro de ella— como hiciste eso…

—No lo sé —decía mientras apagaba el fuego de su hombro— ¿ahora me crees? —pregunto a lo que ella asintió de manera automática—

Luego de ver a la pareja siendo subida a la ambulancia ambos se retiraron de la zona, las clases fueron algo peculiares, empezando por el hecho de que tuvo que entrar por los vestidores del gimnasio para buscar la ropa de repuesto que tenía y ahí mismo se cambió.

En la hora del almuerzo ellos se encontraban en la azotea, les encantaba ese lugar lejos del ajetreo escolar, Rito tenía un ladrillo en su mano que habia de una construcción anterior y lo hizo pedazos con mucha facilidad, tomo una barra de metal que habia cerca, la castaña la vio e intento doblarla sin ningún resultado, sin embargo, su amigo pudo hacer una especie de nudo con él, como si estuviera hecho de arcilla u otro material maleable.

—Esto…es imposible, ¿Qué paso esa noche? …—pregunto—

—no sé qué sea esto que siento en mí interior, porque ahora puedo arrancar la puerta de un auto sin problemas y resistir una explosión —decía mientras miraba el horizonte— tengo miedo…

Rito se recargo en la pared con cuidado y se dejó caer al piso lentamente, la chica se acercó despacio, se sentó junto a él, tomo su brazo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando su mano con la del chico.

—¿tus padres ya lo saben? —pregunto volteando a verlo—

—Oto-san está de gira por Japón y Oka-san se encuentra en París promocionando su nueva línea de ropa…no llegaran hasta las vacaciones —decía suavemente—

—Sabes que yo te apoyo en todo…sea lo que sea todo esto, lo superaremos entre los dos —dicho esto ella se separó y lo miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla— si nos unimos, nada nos detendrá…

—Gracias...no sé qué haría sin mi mejor amiga —estas palabras le dolieron un poco a la castaña— en realidad, este problema empezó en la noche...eres mi amiga y creo que debes saberlo…por favor no me mates, no fue mi intención —rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia el castaño sin despegarse de su lado— cuando estaba en la ducha, mis ojos comenzaron a molestarme, entonces me percate…de…bueno…creo que te vi mientras te duchabas….

Ella estaba estática ante esta declaración, ahora resultaba que su amigo tenía visión de rayos X, era la única explicación que encontraba para eso, sin embargo, ella usaría esto para molestarlo.

—¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el castaño asintió, mientras ella sonrió de forma pervertida— quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿acaso te gusto lo que viste? —estas palabras provocaron que a Rito se le subieran los colores al rostro—

—¡RISA!

Ambos se quedaron asi durante un par de minutos mientras ella lo molestaba diciéndole que podía ver todo lo que quisiera. Incluso tomo la mano de su mejor amigo y la coloco en uno de sus pechos, alegando que solo a él, le dejaría hacer este tipo de cosas, lo cual provoco que su rostro adquiriera un nuevo tono de carmesí y casi se desmayara.

Las clases fueron algo rutinario, sin contar con todo el malestar que le producían los ruidos externos, cuando llego a su hogar vio como había algunos constructores arreglando todo bajo la supervisión de Zastin quien traía un casco de color amarillo.

—¿puedo preguntar? …

—Larga historia, pero se relaciona a lo que te conté —respondió el castaño— Mikan…ya llegué y Risa vino de visita…

—Nii-chan…perdón por el desorden, pero están arreglando todos los destrozos que tu hiciste —exclamo con un cucharon en la mano señal de que estaba haciendo la comida— Lala-san está supervisando a los trabajadores en la parte de arriba.

—¿Es la chica de la que me hablaste? —el asintió con la cabeza—

—Oh Muko-dono qué bueno que has llegado, Lala-sama estaba preocupada por usted —dijo mientras sostenía los planos del hogar— por cierto, me alegra informarle que mañana Lala-sama se incorporara— a sus clases…

—Eh eso como paso… —pregunto algo sorprendido—

—Lala-sama fue con el director de la escuela y el acepto….

—Maldito pervertido —musito puesto que conocía las mañas de su director— si le hizo algo…

—No se preocupe, yo estuve con ella mientras hacia la solicitud de admisión —dijo mientras ponía los planos en una mesa improvisada—

Debido a todo el ruido Rito no se pudo concentrar para estudiar, su amiga lo noto por lo que decidieron indagar más en lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, con tan poca información no podían hacer nada, el sol se ocultaba lentamente y todos se encontraban cenando en el comedor.

Lala y Zastin estaban fascinados por la comida de la tierra, Risa vio de reojo a la chica, parecía ser una chica decente y algo inocente, no creía que fuera una amenaza.

— (no debo bajar la guardia, ella es inocente con un cuerpo de pecado, ni creas que por eso te dejare estar un solo momento con "MI" Rito,) —parece ser que ella no quería que otra chica estuviera cerca de su amigo y por muy buenas razones—

A pesar de que ella vivía al lado de su hogar, el castaño se ofreció a llevarla, siendo rechazada por su amiga y que esta alagara que siempre era un caballero, provocándole un ligero sonrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca, aun asi decidido acompañarla hasta la salida de su hogar, pues aun habia un tema que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—¿Como puede ser que estoy comprometido con una princesa extraterrestre? —se pregunto suspirando con fuerza, sin percatarse de que habia congelado parte del barandal de la puerta de su jardín— kami, primero eso y ahora…creo que tendré que hablar con Lala, esto no puede seguir… ¡porque tengo que hacer esto! No quiero romperle el corazón….

El castaño no podía pensar con claridad, era obvio que ella estaba feliz por vivir en este planeta, libre de ataduras como lo son un matrimonio arreglado. No podía quejarse puesto que en Japón aun se daban casos como este, solo que siempre era entre familias ricas, para mantener o aumentar la fortuna de ambos.

Pero esto caía en otra categoría, el no era de familia noble y no quería vivir atado a una relación sin amor de por medio. Anhelaba una relación como la de sus padres, donde ambos a pesar de las diferencias, se querían el uno al otro. Por el contrario, Lala era desconocida y no sabia realmente las intenciones de su estancia en la tierra, podía sonar como alguno de esos locos que ven conspiraciones en todos lados, pero no podía confiar plenamente en un extraterrestre (OILO)

Con calma entro a la casa, observando con detenimiento todo lo nuevo que habían instalado, incluso arreglaron ese agujero que hizo cuando según su hermana, estaba flotando…soltó una pequeña risa ante esa idea loca de poder volar, aunque sería genial poder surcar los aires de esa forma, llegar temprano a la escuela y viajar a donde quisieras sin necesidad de esperar horas en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Nuevamente sonrió ante la idea, soñar no cuesta nada, subió las escaleras y vio que su puerta habia sido reemplazada por una hecha de metal con sensor de proximidad, o eso pensaba porque al momento de acercársele, se abrió dejando apreciar lo amplio que ahora era su cuarto.

Al entrar se percató de que ahora tenia un barandal, donde la pelirrosa estaba recargada mirando el cielo, era una noche tranquila y el viento soplaba con suavidad, mientras Lala estaba fuera, sintiendo la suave brisa mover su cabellera color rosado. Verla tan feliz confirmaba sus teorías, puesto que también tarareaba una suave tonada, demostrando lo cómoda que se encontraba viviendo con un completo extraño.

Cuando se acerco recargo su peso en el barandal con cuidado, no quería romperlo. Era ahora o nunca, tomo una bocanada de aire y se acerco a la chica que se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Lala…quiero hablar contigo sobre lo del compromiso…

—Estoy muy feliz… —algo impresionado volteo a verla ante esa declaración—

—¿perdón?...

—Al ser la hija mayor del rey siempre me han presionado para buscar candidatos que fueran mi futuro esposo, esto de la realeza es a veces muy cansado, ya sea por el reino o solo mantener mi status como princesa —decía con cierto tono cansado— son las palabras que usa mi padre para presionarme, al parecer mi opinión jamás cuenta…o no quiere ser escuchada.

El chico se sintió mal por estas palabras, obligarte a hacer lo que otros quieren no era algo que le agradaba, aunque no lo notara, escucho el latido de su corazón, el cual disminuyo, dándole a entender que no estaba mintiendo, lo cual solo aumentaba la frustración que sentía por tratar de romper este compromiso….la única forma de protegerla de un matrimonio arreglado con algún idiota que solo la quisiera como esposa para obtener el título de rey de su planeta.

—_Lala-sama eso no es verdad _—dijo el adorno en su pelo—

—Es verdad, peke es la única excepción —contesto sonriendo— o eso era antes de conocerte…hay algo en ti que nunca habia visto en mis otros pretendientes, arriesgaste tu vida por protegerme, ninguno de ellos habia hecho algo asi por mí, ahora sé lo que se siente que te cuiden incondicionalmente…—exclamo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda—

La forma tan suave como dijo esas palabras termino por ablandar su corazón, no soportaría que una chica como ella terminara con un patán, que la haría sufrir solo para poseer un título, peor aún, todos esos idiotas estarían peleándose por ella, como si fuera una especie de trofeo.

Ella no debía vivir con esa idea, no podía permitir que esto pasara, si este compromiso la protegía, entonces no habia otra opción.

— (creo que estoy escuchando a Risa gritar a los cuatro vientos cuando le diga esto) —suspiro el castaño, haciendo memoria de lo posesiva que era su amiga— Está bien Lala, te prometo que trataremos de que esto funcione —respondió girándose hacia ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos— esto es muy repentino para mí, nunca habia tenido una relación, pero podemos intentarlo, después de todo las relaciones se trata de confiar uno en el otro…

Lala sonrió ante esa declaración, estaba tan feliz que una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y abrazo al castaño con fuerza, pero este apenas si lo sintió, rápidamente correspondió y se separó, limpiando su rostro con su pulgar.

—si vas a quedarte aquí, vamos a dejar claro algunos puntos…no puedes entrar a mi habitación por la noche y dormir conmigo…

—pero…

—No es lo que piensas, solo que apenas si nos conocemos, dame algo de tiempo para generar confianza —decía mientras tomaba sus manos— ¿me comprendes?

—hai, esperare a que estés listo —nuevamente se abrazaron, siendo la luna la única testigo de como la vida del chico cambiaria tanto para bien como para mal— entonces vamos a dormir….

En su cama el castaño estaba tratando de averiguar que le estaba pasando, el detonante de todo esto fue el encuentro con aquellos guardaespaldas, sin embargo, aún quedaban esa incógnita... ¿porque podía hacer todo esto? Eran tantas las preguntas y pensar en las respuestas comenzó a provocarle sueño…

* * *

Muy bien, terminamos con este primer capítulo, por cierto, ¿ya vieron Brightburn, Hijo de la Oscuridad?, creo que solo se estreno en estados unidos y debo decir que los tráilers se veían brutales, era como la versión de Ultraman, que vendría siendo la contraparte maligna de Superman.

¿Por qué digo esto? Fácil, porque ya estoy escuchando a los "fans" de Superman y del manga de To Love Ru diciendo "ese no es rito" "como te atreves a hacerle esto a un superhéroe con el calibre de Superman" "esta no es la historia original"

Bueno, a todas esas personas que obviamente no saben leer, solo puedo decirles (suspiro) ¡LA PUTA PAGINA SE LLAMA FANFICTION! ¡F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N! espero que esto quede aclarado, lo único que me queda decir es….Comenten, agreguen a sus favoritos, que esta es la motivación que nosotros los escritores necesitamos para que las historias no pierdan calidad. nos veremos pronto JARVIS sube esta historia por favor

_Enseguida señor…cargando…cargando…enviando archivo…transmisión finalizada…buenas tardes…._

—_**TRANSMISIÓN FINALIZADA**_—


	2. Chapter 2

—2020 sorprenderme, nuevas oportunidades y esperemos un buen augurio…

Posible conflicto bélico entre estados unidos e Irán por el asesinato de uno de sus generales…

—¡dije sorprenderme, pero no asi! —exclamo la pokemon de fuego— y yo que creía que nuestro actual presidente era medio lento e irracional…pero parece ser que estados unidos se volvió a superar…hola…si se preguntan porque estoy presentando este capítulo, Arcanine esta algo cansado de la noche anterior, bueno no daré mas rodeos y vamos con esta historia, veo que no a muchos les gusto el especial…

El celular a su lado comienza a sonar y ve que se trata de su madre….

—me dan un segundo…JARVIS podrías terminar… ¿mamá? Si disculpa…estoy con Arcanine… ¡ya te dije que te esperes, tendrás nietos solo cuando yo esté lista! —exclamo la autora yéndose de la habitación—

—_parece que a la señorita Ninetales se le olvidó mencionar que los personajes usados en esta historia no le pertenecen, comenzando el proceso._

_Cargando…cargando…cargando…._

* * *

Capítulo 2. Los problemas apenas comienzan.

—es hora de irnos Lala —decía el castaño mientras se ponía sus zapatos y se disponía a salir— rápido o llegaremos tarde…

—Ya estoy lista —exclamo mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¿Cómo me veo?

—Te...te ves muy bien —respondió el castaño mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de su hogar— escucha…no sé cómo sean las cosas en tu planeta, pero trataremos de no llamar la atención…y por favor evitemos mencionar lo que ha pasado en estos días…

—Eeehh ¿por qué? —pregunto con ingenuidad la pelirrosa deteniendo su andar—

—La gente armaría un escándalo de grandes proporciones si se entera de lo que eres "y de lo que puedo hacer" —esto último lo dijo en su cabeza, ni siquiera él podía creerse esto—

—_Lo que dice Rito-dono es verdad Lala-sama, sera mejor que nadie sepa que la princesa de Deviluke está viviendo en este planeta _—dijo el pequeño robot transformado en un adorno para el cabello—

—Supongo que sería lo mejor —respondió desanimada—

—Oye, no pongas esa cara, simplemente te pido que moderes tu fuerza y vamos a evitar esos inventos tan raros —recordaba aquellos artilugios que le habían explotado en la cara, por suerte ninguno le hizo daño—

—¡hai! —respondió la chica—

Pareciera que ella se tomó muy bien la situación, pero algo en el interior de Rito le decía que este no sería un día más en la escuela.

En el camino se encontraron a Risa quien estaba algo molesta al ver como la chica de cabello rosa tomaba el brazo de Rito. Ella no se quedaría atrás e hizo lo mismo, por desgracia la chica era algo distraída y no se percató de que le habia declarado la guerra. Los tres caminaron y en la entrada de la escuela encontraron a Haruna junto a Saruyama quienes vieron a ambas chicas abrazadas del castaño apenado por el hecho de que sus brazos estaban entre los pechos de ambas féminas, cosa que su amigo aprovecho para burlarse durante el camino hacia su primera clase.

Habia muy pocas cosas que Rito detestaba y una de ellas era la clase de arte, sacaba el puntaje para poder acreditar la materia, pero sus trabajos eran tan malos que nadie veía que en un futuro se convirtiera en algún artista famoso, y ese día no fue la excepción.

—Muy bien…creo que ya quedo —exclamo al ver su "obra maestra" — ¿qué opinan chicos?

Tanto la peli azul como su novio observaron por unos momentos el retrato del castaño y después de eso Saruyama se colocaron una boina francesa y Haruna unos lentes de armazón circular.

—Pues…tu obra nos revela las vicisitudes del ser mismo desarrollado en su propio contexto —decía el azabache—

—De una forma abstracta pero siempre de una manera correcta, nos trasporta a una nueva realidad, como si el plano tridimensional sea un grotesco carnaval, como lo es la vida en esencia —secundo la peli azul poniendo su mano bajo su mentón en una posición para pensar— la forma en que realizaste los trazos nos invita a la libertad, a la extroversión, al análisis yuxtapuesto de nuestros sentimientos….

—En resumen, tu obra es compleja, poliédrica, plurisignificativa y por encima de todo formalmente exquisita —decía nuevamente el azabache agitando una copa de cristal con agua mientras se juntaba con su novia y ambos asentía—

—¡no es necesario que todas las clases actúen como si fueran expertos en arte! —exclamo sonrojado y algo molesto por cómo se burlaban sus amigos— a todo esto ¿de dónde sacaron todo eso?

—Hay que venir preparados para estas ocasiones —respondió su amigo mientras dejaba la copa en una silla—

—me dan ganas de ahorcarte… —exclamo el castaño conteniendo su ira—

—¡ya terminé! —cerca los tres escucharon a Lala mostrarle su dibujo al profesor de arte— ¿Qué le parece?

—Esto…es…peculiar —decía mientras trataba de comprender lo que ella habia intentado dibujar—

—Y yo creía que Rito era el artista abstracto —susurro la peli azul al ver la pintura de la chica extraterrestre—

El castaño se llevó la mano a la frente cuando vio que la chica no entendió el concepto de discreción en la escuela. Los problemas no terminaron ahí, en la clase de deportes la pelirrosa tampoco entendió que debía moderarse en el uso de su fuerza cuando arrojo la pelota de beisbol, por suerte Rito pudo detenerla antes de que lastimara a sus compañeros.

Después de la practica todos entraron a las duchas, Risa y su segunda mejor amiga Mio Sawada manoseaban a Lala de manera descarada y ella no parecía tomarle importancia. que alguien se enterara de esto no sería ningún problema, lo que pasaba en ese vestidor se quedaba entre chicas, el problema era que escuchaba todas las cosas que decían.

Luego de que todos se fueran el castaño dejo de sostener la puerta de su Locker sin darse cuenta de que habia destrozado la cerradura, abrió la regadera con suficiente agua fría como para congelar a un pingüino y se metió a la ducha, percatándose de que ni siquiera podía sentir frio.

—Demonios…creo que no le dije las cosas claras…lo bueno es que este día no podría ser peor —al desafiar a aquellas fuerzas que controlan su destino (en este caso sería yo) no se percató de que habia un jabón tirado y resbalo—

Rápidamente el castaño se agarró de las llaves de paso de la regadera para tratar de detener el accidente, pero al igual que Lala, no sabía controlar su fuerza y termino destrozándola, lo cual provoco que el agua comenzara a filtrarse.

—Kami… ¡ahora que hago! —por desgracia al tratar de colocar la llave termino destrozando la tubería— NOOO…

Rito apretó la tubería para que teóricamente, asi dejara de salir el agua, para su mala suerte esta comenzó a acumular presión comenzando a filtrarse por la pared.

—¡YO Y MI BOCOTÁ! —fue lo último que dijo antes de que las tuberías en la pared reventaran y el agua saliera a presión, sin embargo, esta no fue suficiente como para arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo a pesar de destrozar la puerta—

Todos se detuvieron cuando el torrente de agua habia dejado de salir, curiosos empezaron a preguntarse qué habia pasado, la mayoría eran mujeres que salieron rápidamente al ver como el agua se filtraba por las paredes de los vestidores.

Del vestidor de varones se vio una silueta salir, este por alguna extraña razón no se habia percatado de la gente que estaba fuera. Todos se quedaron pasmados cuando miraron al castaño salir solo con una toalla que sostenía con su mano derecha y cubría solo su entrepierna, dejando que todos vieran como Rao lo habia traído al mundo, al menos parcialmente. Las chicas comenzaron a sonrojarse, sabían de antemano que Rito era un chico atlético, pero ninguna de ellas lo habia visto sin camisa.

Hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y un abdomen marcado, la mayoría de ellas trataban de mirar a otro lado, algunas tenían algo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras lo miraban con lujuria y otras se habían desmayado producto de una hemorragia nasal al ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo.

Risa apareció entre la multitud con una toalla entre sus manos, el castaño al ver que básicamente se encontraba desnudo frente a sus compañeros se quedó estático.

—¡Tapate Rito! —dijo mientras trataba de cubrirlo—

—…..

—¡Tapate! —exclamo algo molesta por la forma en que las chicas lo veían— vas a pescar un resfriado —dijo más molesta mientras trataba de empujarlo para sacarlo de ahí, pero ni siquiera podía moverlo— ahora vámonos…tengo que conseguir la ropa de repuesto que tengo en casos como estos….

No dijo nada más puesto que ella se escuchaba molesta y decidió caminar hacia donde ella trataba de empujarlo, mientras la escuchaba refunfuñar sobre que las arrastradas de sus compañeras habían descubierto su mayor secreto.

—Jamás entenderé a las mujeres —suspiro mientras se ponía el uniforme que ella tenía en su Locker—

—Solo cámbiate y vámonos de aquí —exclamo molesta—

—Oye tranquila…a todo esto ¿Por qué tienes mi uniforme?

—Como que porque…te dije que lo tengo en casos de extrema emergencia —respondió molesta—

—Un segundo…esta camisa la habia perdido hace como un mes y este pantalón pensé que me lo habían robado… ¿tú eres la que se ha robado mi ropa? —pregunto lo cual puso tensa a la chica—

Sabía que Rito insistiría para encontrar una respuesta, mejor era cambiar de tema o terminaría preguntándole porque lo hacía.

—Bu…bueno…oye ahora que recuerdo Lala me dijo que tú le habías dicho sobre la discreción en la escuela y mira lo que hiciste —dijo—

—No fue mi culpa…ya no hacen las tuberías como antes —decía tratando de defenderse—

—Las tuberías están hechas para soportar la presión del agua, no para soportar la fuerza de alguien que resistió la explosión de un coche —luego de decir esto un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, sobre todo por lo que habia dicho la chica—

El castaño termino de vestirse y ambos caminaron hacia el salón donde las clases siguieron con normalidad, con la única diferencia que Lala estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Rito mientras todos sus compañeros veían al castaño con ganas de matarlo.

—¿qué sucede? —pregunto algo fastidiado—

—solo quería ver como estabas, Después de lo que paso en los vestidores…

—no me paso nada…es solo que este día ha estado de locos…pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Ambos caminaron a la azotea donde Risa y el castaño se juntaban para conversar con privacidad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana? —pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos—

—Eh, pero no hice nada para llamar la atención… —Rito suspiro ante esa respuesta, se notaba que era una chica algo despistada e inocente—

vamos a poner más específicas las cosas —suspiro mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el piso— lo primero que te quede claro es que los humanos no son tan fuertes como tú.

—Pero tú eres más fuerte que yo y eres humano…

—Digamos que soy una excepción a la regla —respondió— una muy extraña excepción

—Está bien… —ella pudo ver que estaba algo tenso asi que lo abrazo por la espalda— oye Rito…ahora que estamos comprometidos ¿Por qué no me has sacado a una cita?

—¿una cita? —nunca pensó que esta costumbre terrestre seria algo que existiera en otros planetas—

—Mikan-san me dijo que eso hacen las parejas en este planeta, también me dijo que de esa forma nos conoceríamos mejor…

—A decir verdad, no es una mala idea —respondió mirándola sobre su hombro—

—Y podemos invitar a Mikan-san y a Risa…

—Eh Lala asi no funcionan las cosas cuando uno va a una cita —respondió riendo levemente, por lo inocente y linda que se veía—

—¿Porque no? es más divertido cuando vamos todos —exclamo la chica—

Al ver que ella insistirá con esto, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su propuesta, puesto que desde su llegada no habia visto ningún lugar interesante y tenerla encerrada en su casa no se le hacía justo.

—Está bien ¿que podría salir mal? —obviamente Rito no sabía que retar al destino (a mi) podría traer graves consecuencias—

Los problemas empezaron cuando la pelirrosa vestía ese extraño traje que traía la primera vez, era algo que llamaba mucho la atención y esto le generaba al castaño que comenzara a fastidiarse por la falta de sentido común de la chica, cosa que al parecer no molestaba ni a su hermana ni a Risa.

—Lala…no puedes andar por ahí con ese traje —decía el castaño tapándose el rostro con su mano—

—¿hay algo malo en mi forma de vestir? —pregunto mirándose—

—Lo que nii-chan quiere decir es que debes ser más discreta ¿tu ropa no se puede transformar en algo menos extravagante? —pregunto la castaña menor—

—De hecho, si —ella saco la cabeza y el pequeño robot comenzó a escanear los diferentes atuendos— ¿listo peke?

—_Entendido… ¡transformación de traje completo! ¡form change! _—el pequeño robot emitió un brillo cegador lo cual provoco que todos apartaran la mirada—

—¿Qué tal? —decía puesto que ahora vestía un traje de oficina color café con gafas incluidas—

—Ese es de hombre —decía Risa mirándola mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de reírse—

Nuevamente se transformó y ahora usaba un traje de policía color azul…

—Creo que no es el correcto para caminar en la calle —hablaba Mikan—

—Que tal este —dijo nuevamente mostrando un traje de conejita color naranja—

—¿Quién va por la calle vestido de esa forma? —pregunto el castaño mientras sentía como alguien le cubría los ojos— espera un segundo…

—¡ni se te ocurra ver Rito! —exclamo con fuerza sonrojada y celosa por qué no se le habia ocurrido a ella—

Los cambios fueron cada vez más extraños, desde un traje de princesa de cuento de hadas, un traje de bruja, ropa de bailarina árabe donde nuevamente Risa le tapo los ojos al castaño, un traje de pirata, uno de kunoichi y terminando con el de enfermera.

—¡acaso ese robot escaneo una tienda de disfraces! —exclamo Risa mientras mantenía sus manos cubriendo los ojos del castaño— eso está mejor…

—ya es suficiente…déjame ver —Rito se quitó las manos de su amiga y pudo apreciar como la ropa de la pelirrosa habia cambiado—

Ahora se trataba de un vestido de color verde y ella daba una vuelta para lucirlo.

—¿Cómo se ve Rito? —pregunto dando una segunda vuelta—

—Se…se te ve muy lindo —dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado algo sonrojado—

Con este cambio de guardarropa los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad mientras Lala lo tomaba de la mano, cosa que Risa también imito. Fue un paseo muy agradable para los cuatro, la princesa extraterrestre quedo fascinada con todas las cosas que veía en el parque, Risa sentía que nuevamente los dos eran niños y se divertían juntos. Mikan no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano y estos momentos le agradaban, aun asi ella aprovecho para comprar los víveres que necesitaba para la semana, puesto que eran más inquilinos decidió comprar algunas cajas de alimento, el castaño se encargó de llevarlos a cuestas sin ningún problema. Mientras seguían caminando todos se le quedaron viendo al grupo del castaño.

—Lala ¡tú ropa! —dijo el castaño percatándose porque todos lo veían—

—_Perdón Lala-sama parece que me estoy quedando sin energía _—decía el pequeño adorno en su cabello—

Para evitar miradas indecentes el castaño la cargo estilo nupcial y todo el grupo comenzó a correr, en busca de una tienda de ropa.

—peke ¿Cuánto te queda de energía? —pregunto la castaña menor—

—_No estoy seguro…pero calculo que en menos de tres minutos mis reservas se agotaran_ —exclamo el adorno de cabello—

Encontrar una tienda en el centro de la ciudad no fue difícil, Mikan se quedó con Lala mientras escogía ropa para seguir con su paseo, aunque el castaño pudo notar como su amiga se habia alejado de todos.

—espera Risa…¿a dónde vas?

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa —mintió para poder ir a su casa e interrumpir la cita de su amigo—

—al menos déjame invitarte un helado en lo que ellas dos escogen la ropa —dijo mientras señalaba el puesto ambulante— ¿recuerdas que siempre que veníamos con nuestros padres nos comíamos un helado?

—Como olvidarlo, este parque siempre me trae muchos buenos recuerdos —decía mientras miraba aquella zona que estaba delante del edificio—

Pese a lo que ocurrió en la escuela, el jamás haría algo para lastimar a aquellas personas que eran especiales para él, en este caso Risa ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos, tomo su mano con suma delicadeza y ambos caminaron, Rito no se percató de que la ojicafe se sonrojo ante esto.

—creo que te debo una disculpa —el castaño la miro con algo de duda— por lo que dije en la escuela…

—No tienes nada que decir, sabes que yo jamás me tomo nada personal

—No seas asi conmigo…deberías estar molesto —dijo mientras miraba su helado—

—¿Por qué debería de molestarme? — en ese momento ella lo abrazo luego de que terminara de hablar— ¿estás bien?

—es solo que…me alegro de tenerte como amigo…eres una persona muy noble —decía mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza—

El simplemente dejo que ella siguiera con esto, por increíble que pareciera podía escuchar el latido de su corazón de su amiga, era un sonido tan relajante y cálido.

—supongo que tenemos que irnos, acabo de escuchar a Mikan cuando estaba pagando la ropa —decía mientras se separaban y la castaña lo miraba— parece ser que tengo super oído…o eso supongo porque hace un par de días cuando sonó mi despertador, sentí como si una granada me hubiera reventado en la cabeza…

—Un segundo… ¿pudiste escucharla desde esta distancia? —pregunto algo nerviosa, de ser verdad el castaño pudo haber escuchado alguno de sus sueños "felices" donde ambos eran protagonistas—

—aun no puedo controlarlo, es algo que va y viene —respondió— pude escuchar a Mikan porque estaba hablando con la vendedora.

—Que alivio…digo supongo que tendremos que agregar esto a la lista de tus poderes —decía mientras sacaba una libreta y apuntaba—

—¿No crees que exageras con eso? …

—¿Exagerar? …resististe la explosión de un carro, el fuego solo quemo tu ropa y a ti no te hizo nada, destrozaste parte de la tubería de los vestidores y un ladrillo con tus manos, convertiste una barra de metal en una pieza de arte moderno…

—Está bien ya entendí —decía mientras suavemente le tapaba a boca, ella entendía que este tema no era algo que se podía hablar con tanta gente a su alrededor— discutiremos esto cuando lleguemos a casa…en todo caso ¿Qué apuntaste?

—Bien, hasta ahora llevo: Superfuerza, visión de rayos X, resistencia sobrehumana y el recientemente agregado superoido —respondió mientras le mostraba la libreta—

A la mañana siguiente la rutina fue exactamente la misma, solo que el castaño tenía una especie de perro robótico mordiéndole el brazo, pareciera no importarle, pero estaba comenzando a irritarlo.

—dile a tu invento que me deje en paz o lo convertiré en chatarra —decía mientras le mostraba al pequeño robot—

—es que olvide como detenerlo —respondió algo nerviosa— acaso te duele…

—ni siquiera puedo sentirlo, pero no me gusta la idea de que me usen como juguete para masticar —se detuvo por un momento y con cuidado se quitó al robot de encima— puedo preguntar porque construiste… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—¡Bow Bow Doggy-kun! lo construí porque Zastin estaba preocupada de que algo malo me pudiera pasar —de pronto el pequeño robot se lanzó nuevamente sobre el castaño y lo mordió en el rostro— el atacara a las personas que parezcan sospechosas

—Sabes eso me podría ofender si no fuera porque estoy a tres segundo de convertir tu invento en metal para reciclar —respondió mientras contaba hasta mil— es imposible que me deje ¿verdad? —decía mientras el perro robot ahora lo mordía en la pierna y suspiro—

Lala rio de manera nerviosa mientras escucho como los dientes del pequeño robot se rompieron cuando intento aplicar más fuerza a su ataque.

—Gracias Kami…ahora si podemos avanzar —Rito la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, mientras el pequeño robot escondido en la mochila de Lala tenía una especie de venda que rodeaba su rostro—

La limosina hizo sonar el claxon para que todos prestaran atención, pero para el castaño fue como si un festival de música estuviera tocando en sus oídos, lo cual provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso agrietándolo. Tapaba sus oídos tratando de mitigar el sonido que a su parecer era insoportable. preocupándola por esta reacción de hipersensibilidad al ruido, recordó un invento que Risa le habia encargado.

—¡Rito! ... ¿estás bien? —pregunto susurrándole, habia aprendido que era la única forma de hablarle cuando esto pasaba—

—Diablos…

—Es verdad…Risa me encargo esto para ti —de su mochila saco una caja de color rosa y se la enseño al castaño— pruébatelos, lo hice con mucho entusiasmo y cariño…

—¿Era en lo que trabajabas ayer en la noche? —pregunto recordando que se habia parado a la 1 de mañana y algunas luces salían de la habitación de la pelirrosa—

—Hai…espero que te ayuden —decía sonriendo—

El castaño se levantó y tomo la caja, cuando vio su contenido se quedó algo pensativo y luego miro a su acompañante.

—Estos audífonos mitigan los ruidos fuertes a una frecuencia subsónica —respondió sin dejar de sonreír—

Habia tenido algunas malas experiencias con los inventos de Lala, sin embargo, ella se los habia hecho para ayudarlo y seria descortés no aceptarlos.

—Está bien… —rápidamente los tomo y se los coloco, nuevamente el claxon de la limosina se escuchó, pero esta vez aquellos audífonos brillaron y el castaño escucho el sonido de manera normal— ¡funcionan! …gracias Lala

El castaño la abrazo con delicadeza lo cual provoco que se sonrojara un par de segundos, para luego corresponder esa muestra de cariño. Nuevamente caminaban tomados de la mano y la pelirrosa estaba feliz por haberle ayudado en esta situación, sin embargo, aún quedaba la duda en su cabeza ¿Por qué Rito era incluso más fuerte que sus guardias personales y que Zastin? Se suponía que la tierra era un planeta relativamente avanzado, pero nada peculiar en sus habitantes…hasta ahora.

Todo lo ocurrido durante esa semana era discutido por todos, incluyendo los "poderes" del castaño y un pequeño secreto que Lala arrastraba desde su planeta

—Déjame ver si entiendo, ella es extraterrestre —decían ambos mientras señalaban a la pelirrosa—

—Hai —respondió la pelirrosa animada—

—te enfrentase con esos tipos que te tiraron el camión encima…no solo sobreviviste, sino que les diste una paliza…

—Cuando lo ponen asi suena algo loco —respondió mientras se sobaba la nuca—

—Es verdad todo lo que les decimos, yo misma lo vi cuando rescato a esa familia de aquel auto en llamas —secundo la castaña abrazando a su amigo—

—¡Esto es increíble! …imagínate todo el dinero que podríamos hacer con esto…

Antes de que su amigo Saruyama siguiera con sus fantasías, una que incluida asaltar el fuerte Oxford para tener todo el oro que quisiera, su novia y la castaña le plantaron el rostro en el piso con un puñetazo tan fuerte que de su cabeza salía humo y un enorme chichón se habia formado.

—Qué bueno que Rito es alguien muy noble y no se atrevería a cumplir esos estúpidos delirios de grandeza que tienes —ambas se veían muy molestas por las palabras del noqueado azabache, provocando que al castaño y la pelirrosa les saliera una gota en la nuca—

—Bien… ¿alguien tiene hambre? Qué tal si vienen a mi casa, Mikan hará algo de estofado y me dijo que podía invitar a más personas…

—¡hai! —Todos se fueron de aquel lugar, dejando al pobre Saruyama en aquel agujero mientras tenía algunas lágrimas en forma de cascada saliendo de sus ojos—

—Nadie me respeta…

Una típica reunión entre compañeros en el hogar de Rito era algo común, a su hermana no le molestaba que el trajera a sus amigos, de hecho, habia entablado amistad con Haruna y Risa, quienes le ayudaban a cuidar a su hermano.

Aunque no era tan despistada como el mayor de la familia Yuki, sabía que Risa estaba enamorado de él, pero decidió no intervenir en esto…al menos no directamente.

—Esto esta delicioso —exclamo la pelirrosa mientras degustaba la comida con fervor—

—Siempre lo eh dicho Mikan…eres la mejor cocinera del mundo —secundo el castaño sonrojando a su hermana—

—Nii-san, no es para tanto —respondió apenada—

—Rito tiene razón, tu comida es la mejor que eh probado…claro después de la de mi madre….

—¡oye! ¡creí que te gustaba cuando yo cocinaba! —exclamo la peli azul mirando con molestia a su novio quien reía nervioso mientras miraba al castaño para que lo salvara—

—Ni lo pienses, no me meteré en otra de sus peleas, arréglatelas tu solo —al ver que ni su amigo intervendría ante la furia de su novia, opto por hacer una maniobra arriesgada pero eficaz…el tigre agachado— eres patético…

Todos en la sala reían por esta demostración de sumisión, pero nadie se habia percatado de la sombra que habia fuera de la casa, no fue sino hasta que esa misteriosa sombra piso una rama y el ruido tan sutil, llamo la atención del joven castaño quien miro a aquel lugar fijamente, incluso con sus habilidades, no parecía haber algo por esa zona. Decidió restarle importancia y prosiguió con la cena, todo ese día estuvo de locos, pero las cosas podrían mejorar en la mañana siguiente.

—Muko-dono, el padre de Lala-sama quiere conocerlo —ante esas palabras, el castaño escupió su jugo en la cara de su hermana—

—¡que!

—¿Oto-sama vendrá a la tierra? —pregunto algo preocupada por lo que podría pasar—

—hai, el rey quiere conocer a su futuro sucesor, me dijo que tiene que atender algunas cosas, pero estará aquí en máximo tres meses…. —el castaño estaba sin moverse de su lugar— tranquilo Muko-dono, el reporte que los guardaespaldas de Lala-sama le entregaron y el que yo entregue…

—nii-san ¿estás bien? —Mikan interrumpió la conversación al percatarse de que su hermano no reaccionaba—

—Rito-kun….

—esto le pasa cada vez que le dicen o ve algo demasiado sorprendente…o aterrador —la castaña menor se levanto y lleno un vaso con agua, puso algo que saco de un sobre y lo agito, para después acercarse a su hermano— denme un segundo…

La castaña le arrojo aquella cosa y Rito comenzó a hacer muecas de asco por esta acción.

—odia el sabor de los edulcorantes…. —respondió con un tono burlón mientras veía como el castaño se lavaba el rostro— que exagerado eres Nii-san

Luego de tan impactante noticia, el castaño se encontraba preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que pasaría? Después de todo ni siquiera conocía a Lala tanto como para poder ver a su padre, suponiendo que era un rey y muy fuerte, se trataba de alguien que impone con su presencia, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, no creía que era una buena idea hacer enojar al rey de una civilización mas avanzada que la tierra.

El solo quería que este día terminara, después de que Lala intento cocinar y tuvo que pelear con un pulpo pervertido que estaba acosando tanto a su prometida, como a la novia de Keinichi y a Risa, curiosamente esta última y Lala solo vestían un delantal para preparar comida.

—aunque se veían bastante bien… ¡no, deja de pensar en eso! —se golpeo el rostro llamando la atención de la pelirrosa—

—¿ocurre algo? —pregunto al verlo actuar de esa forma—

—la próxima vez que quieras aprender a cocinar, pregúntale a Mikan, podría darte buenos consejos para eso y por favor…evita usar solo un delantal…

—eh, pero Risa me dijo que asi podía hacer la comida mas especial para mi prometido —el castaño suspiro ante la respuesta, no sabia si golpear a su amiga o agradecerle—

Ambos platicaban en dirección a su siguiente clase, ignorantes del peligro que asechaba sobre sus cabezas. Una silueta los observaba a la distancia, su atención se poso en aquel humano que acompañaba a la chica, debía tener cuidado, habia escuchado rumores de que aquel sujeto habia podido vencer a sus guardaespaldas y a su guardia personal.

—no parece tan impresionante…pero no debo confiarme —el sujeto los siguió hasta la clase de ciencias, donde la pelirrosa intentaba diseccionar al castaño para descubrir porque era tan fuerte— pronto mi amada Lala-chan, pronto estaremos juntos…según tengo entendido, el chico tiene una mejor amiga —la chica se hizo presente para defender al castaño de las intenciones sádicas de la pelirrosa— bingo…

aquel sujeto miro a la castaña con malicia, por suerte para el, un humano de estatura baja que se identifico como el director de aquella escuela, apareció frente a el. Una oportunidad que el no desaprovecharía para nada, cambio su apariencia y noqueo a aquel sujeto, su plan estaba en marcha, solo necesitaba ser cuidadoso.

Mientras tanto el castaño trataba de huir de su prometida, no porque le asustara que ella jugara con objetos punzocortantes, sino porque el bisturí se rompería si intentaba dañarlo y era mejor que nadie en la escuela supiera de ese secreto.

—¡por amor a los dioses! —Rito le arrebato las cosas a Lala quien lo miro algo temerosa— recuerda lo que te dije de ser discretos…además….

El castaño tomo el objeto con fuerza e intento dañarse el brazo, como resultado aquel bisturí se hizo pedazos por la fuerza que aplico.

—¿crees que un simple bisturí me hubiera hecho algo? —la forma tan seria con la que miraba a la pelirrosa, la estaba asustando, por lo que intento relajarse— perdón, pero ya te dije que no me gusta que me usen como conejillo de indias….

—lo siento… pero es que eres un humano muy interesante —dijo animada, como si hubiera olvidado lo que paso— are ¿esto estaba aquí?

—¡¿qué fue lo que paso?! —los dos se percataron de aquel agujero que estaba en el techo— ¡esto cuando…!

—Rito…. —ambos miraron a Haruna junto a su novio— que bueno que los encuentro…

—¿ahora que sucede? —pregunto cansado de esa persecución de mediodía—

—el director se llevó a Risa al gimnasio y dijo que te avisáramos para que fueras allá…

—¿como? —pregunto más preocupado—

—ya te dimos el mensaje, pero yo en tu lugar iría lo mas pronto posible, sabes que se pervertido aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para…

Rito miro hacia otra dirección, llamando la atención de sus amigos, habia escuchado de manera sutil como alguien habia gritado, con riesgo a que sus oídos explotaran, debía actuar con rapidez, se quitó aquellos dispositivos que mitigaban el sonido para escuchar mejor. En principio podía escuchar todo a su alrededor, pero siguió el consejo de su hermana cuando lo vio colocándose esos audífonos.

—"vamos…concéntrate en lo que quieres oír" —pronto se percató de que el ruido a su alrededor se habia disipado, nuevamente escucho el grito de su amiga— ¡RISA!

El castaño avanzo a gran velocidad, levantado una cortina de polvo que tomo desprevenidos a los tres estudiantes que lo acompañaban.

—sera mejor seguirlo…estoy seguro que arrojara al director a la estratosfera si toca a Risa….y ahora tiene la fuerza para hacerlo —ambas chicas asintieron y siguieron al azabache—

El castaño llego al gimnasio y sin medir su fuerza, arranco la puerta, solo para ver a su amiga, semidesnuda con algunos tentáculos recorriendo su anatomía.

—MISERABLE —exclamo con fuera al ver en esa posición a su amiga— ¡ahora si cruzo la línea!

—valla, no esperaba que llegaras tan rápido Yuki Rito…

—¡voy a molerlo a golpes! —decía sonrojado por como aquellos tentáculos se movían sobre la anatomía de su amiga—

El director comenzó a expulsar humo por su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al castaño, pronto su piel se "rompió" y aquel sujeto creció hasta medir dos metros de altura, tenía la piel verde con algunas partes de color morado, su rostro recordaba a una criatura que saldría en alguna película de terror, donde la historia se desarrollaría en un pantano.

—un extraterrestre —musito sorprendido por el cambio—

—asi es, mi nombre es Ghi Bree…ahora entrégame a Lala….

—¿que?

—yo seré quien se case con Lala y se convertirá en el sucesor al trono de Deviluke —respondió mirando al pequeño humano, quien no decía nada— Claramente tu no serias una buena opción…asi que cancela tu compromiso con Lala, te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia

El sujeto presiono un control que tenía en sus manos y los tentáculos se movieron con mas fuerza sobre la anatomía de la castaña, descubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cosa que el castaño no soporto….

—Dilo. Di que cancelas tu compromiso con…

Antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, no se percato de que el castaño estaba frente a él, tomo su mano con fuerza y lo miro con seriedad. Normalmente el extraterrestre se podía defender, pero ni siquiera podía soltar el agarre del castaño, quien ahora lo miraba con sus ojos iluminados de color carmesí.

—nadie…toca a mis amigos…. ¡y sale ileso de esto! —el golpe que le dio fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo termino bajo los escombros de la pared donde impacto— maldito…

Rápidamente fue a desatar a su amiga, quien aun se encontraba inconsciente, no quería verla mas de lo necesario, su ropa estaba destruida, dejando ver sus encantos y parte de su ropa interior. Miro con seriedad aquellos escombros que hizo con el golpe, Aquel sujeto se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre purpura que escurría por su nariz

—mierda…veo que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos —aquel extraterrestre miro como el castaño estaba parado frente a él, el miedo en su interior aumento cuando vio esos ojos iluminados de color carmesí—

—¿Quién dijo que ya eh terminado contigo? —pregunto dejando a la castaña detrás de él, haciendo crujir sus nudillos— esto te va a doler….

—veo que tendré que pelear contigo usando toda mi fuerza —su cuerpo se transformo nuevamente, aumentando de tamaño y fuerza, pues sus músculos también comenzaban a crecer— me quitaste a mi presa, pero si me deshago de ti… ¡LALA TENDRÁ QUE CASARSE CONMIGO!

Lanzo un golpe contra el castaño, pensando que seria suficiente para matarlo al instante, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el humano detuvo su ataque con una sola mano, la peor parte es que pareciera no se habia esforzado para contenerlo.

—¿eso es todo? …Te enseñare como se da un buen golpe —Rito lo jalo con fuerza hacia el y lo golpeo en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia el cielo, destrozando el techo y perdiéndose en el cielo— ¡RISA!

Luego de tan patética muestra de fuerza por parte de aquel sujeto, el castaño miro a su amiga, no parecía que despertaría en un buen rato, asi que fue a los vestidores y saco una camisa que tenía para cubrirla.

—pero quien rayos era ese tipo, ¿casarse con Lala? Se supone que ahora soy su prometido….

La castaña comenzó a despertar levemente mientras se percato de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no traía nada de ropa y usaba una de las camisas de Rito, lo que provocó que ella se abalanzara con fuerza sobre su amigo, quedando sentada sobre él.

—¡e-espera un segundo!

—me encanta tener estos sueños tan lucidos —respondió mientras se descubría la parte superior— me salvaste…mi héroe…

—b-bueno, ya sabes y-yo haría lo que sea por ti….

—es bueno saberlo, porque es hora de que mi héroe reciba su recompensa…. —con calma ella le quito la camisa para apreciarlo mejor— como detesto que ahora la mitad de la escuela sepa de mi lindo secreto —decía mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por la anatomía del castaño— pero seré yo quien tenga el privilegio de probar un manjar de los dioses….

—R-RISA ¡esto no es…!

—tan tímido como siempre…pero no te preocupes, deja que tu amiga te muestre los placeres carnales que nos valieron ser expulsados del Edén… —ella tomo una de sus manos con ternura y la coloco en uno de sus pechos— te prometo que esto lo disfrutaremos los dos…

Antes de que ella comenzara con el acto, una voz hizo que ambos reaccionaran, algo aterrizo con fuerza frente a ellos, el castaño uso su cuerpo para proteger a su amiga, mientras Haruna, su novio y Lala entraban a lo que quedaba de aquella habitación, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a un pequeño duende de color verde en el cráter de impacto.

—que…está pasando… ¿Quién es el enano? —Pregunto cubriéndose con la ropa de su amigo—

—no…no recuerdas nada? —pregunto confundido—

—lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que el director me dijo que lo acompañara….

—Ghi Bree…no te quedo claro que te detesto —Lala mostro una cara de asco al ver al pequeño duende verde que estaba inconsciente en el agujero de impacto—

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto la peli azul—

—Un Balkean llamado Ghi Bree que siempre está detrás de mi…

—¿un qué?

—_un Balkean… si dejamos de lado su capacidad para cambiar de forma, son una raza muy débil y patética _—respondió el adorno del cabello de Lala—

—eso explica porque pude mandarlo a volar con tanta facilidad —el castaño recordó que ese sujeto se hizo pasar por el director, asi que debían buscarlo, para su suerte, se encontraba atado y con una mordaza, durmiendo plácidamente— no se si alegrarme porque se encuentra bien….

Mientras ellos platicaban el pequeño extraterrestre intento escabullirse y salir de ahí, no quería volverse a enfrentar al nuevo prometido de Lala, pero su peor pesadilla apareció cuando sus múltiples esposas e hijos aparecieron.

—¿asi quería volver a casarse? —pregunto molesto al ver a ese sujeto tan irresponsable—

Todo parecía indicar que las cosas se habían calmado…hasta que Zastin apareció en el hogar de la familia Yuki y les informo de una cosa muy importante que había pasado por alto…

—¡no se te paso por la cabeza decirme eso en primer lugar! —exclamo Rito mientras lo ahorcaba con fuerza— ¡¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado hoy?! ¡casi violan a mi mejor amiga!

—detente por favor, él puede ser un poco olvidadizo —decía la princesa de cabello rosado tratando de separarlos, sin lograr algún resultado—

—Nii-chan, tranquilízate por favor, ahorcarlo no solucionara nada —Mikan sabía que su hermano era fuerte, pero no imaginaba que tanto, incluso trato de usar la cuchara de metal que traía como palanca sin ningún resultado—

—Mu-Muko-dono n-no pu-puedo res-respirar —el guardia personal de Lala estaba poniéndose de color azul, para salvarlo, Haruna y Keinichi intervinieron para calmar a su amigo iracundo—

Las cosas estaban menos tensas en la sala luego de que Lala tuvo que suplicarle que parara, la lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla fue suficiente para detener el agarre sobre su guardia personal, el cual debido a la falta de aire cayo al piso, pero era observado por el castaño y esa mirada tan letal, que solo se remarcaba con el brillo carmesí de sus ojos…en definitiva no era muy buena idea hacer enojar a un humano.

—sé que…merezco el castigo…por no decirle antes…pero luego de la repentina…llamada del padre de Lala-sama…me había olvidado completamente de esto —respondió mientras se sentaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento—

—no crees que exageras Rito…

—¿en serio me preguntaste eso? —exclamo con fuerza mirando al azabache que se puso nervioso— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Risa hubiera sido Haruna? O si se hubiera enterado de Mikan…. O en dado caso intentaran secuestrar a Lala… al menos así hubiera estado preparado para actuar….

Todos entendían las preocupaciones del castaño, después de todo el fue quien decidió involucrarse en esto con todo y los riesgos que conllevaba, pero no se perdonaría que alguno de sus amigos o su hermana salieran lastimados, para no terminar de ahorcar al guardaespaldas de Lala, el castaño fue a su habitación mientras el brillo carmesí desaparecía de sus ojos.

—nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma —decía la menor de los hermanos Yuki, preocupada— creo que debo hablar con el…te sugeriría que no te acerques a el en un buen tiempo…

—no se preocupe Mikan-sama, me quedare en la nave que tenemos fuera del planeta para monitorear las posibles llegadas de los pretendientes de Lala-sama —una luz envolvió el cuerpo del extraterrestre, para luego desaparecer—

—No se porque…pero siento que ahora las cosas no serán tan fáciles —suspiro la castaña menor y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus declaraciones—

La castaña iría a hablar con su iracundo hermano, pero la pelirrosa se le adelanto, observando aquel golpe en la puerta, seguramente fue como su prometido trato de eliminar toda esa ira en su interior. Lentamente se acercó a él, quien estaba dándole la espalda, pues se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, se acerco con cautela y lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo como relajo su cuerpo después de ese contacto.

—lo lamento, no quería reaccionar de esa forma…

—….

—ni no quieres decir nada, lo entenderé perfectamente —la pelirrosa simplemente apretó su agarre mientras se escuchaba que ella comenzó a sollozar— Lala….

—lamento haber traído estos problemas a tu vida….

—oye, no es tu culpa —el se volteo para secar sus lagrimas con su pulgar, aquella expresión de ira había sido reemplazada por una mirada serena— yo me hice a la idea de que algo así pasaría….

—pero…

—me hubiera gustado saber esto antes de que algo así sucediera —no quería recordar con detalle cuando su amiga confundió lo que paso con un sueño— ahora voy a estar preparado para enfrentar a cualquier idiota que intente obligarte a esto….

—¿en serio? —pregunto esperanzada—

—te prometí que te ayudaría…. —el castaño no pudo terminar la frase cuando ella lo abrazo con ternura, mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas—

No quería decir nada, así que solo acaricio su cabeza en un gesto reconfortante, esperando que estas nuevas habilidades, le sirvieran para sobrellevar a los cientos de pretendientes que Lala tenia y que se encontraban esparcidos en el universo.

Con calma ella se separo y a pesar de estar tentada a besar a su prometido, este le dijo que llegaría ese momento, pero aun debía pasar algo de tiempo, se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de despedirse, logro darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo parado cerca de la entrada de su habitación. Se llevo la mano hacia la mejilla mientras ella sonreía y entraba a su habitación.

Con una suave sonrisa se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes usar su visión de Rayos X para ver a su amiga a salvo, la cual se encontraba dándole la espalda, lo que no pudo notar, fue como ella estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba un peluche que curiosamente, tenia la forma del castaño.

—ahora tendré a un montón de idiotas sobre mi cabeza…bueno yo le dije a Lala que la cuidaría —la sonrisa de Lala y Risa aparecieron en sus pensamientos— estaré listo para lo que venga….

Con esa línea de pensamientos el castaño comenzó a sentir como sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y lentamente se introdujo en el mundo de los sueños….

* * *

Ahora vemos a la autora mientras suspiraba fastidiada y veía al autor levantarse de la cama.

—puedo preguntar…

—es mi madre diciéndome las típicas cosas de "ya quiero nietos" "te estas tardando" "es que la hija de mi amiga ya tiene dos nietecitas" y esas cosas…yo conozco a esa tipa, le decíamos la Ditto…

—jajajaja…oye creí que eras su amiga…

—nop…ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, yo jamás volveré a ser amiga de esa Seviper de cara bonita…

—esta bien…que te parece si despedimos el capítulo….

—eso esta mejor, bien como se habrán dado cuenta, este es el verdadero capitulo de esta historia. Rito esta descubriendo sus poderes y esta aprendiendo a usarlos…sobre quienes llegaran, creo que agregare unos capítulos de relleno antes de llegar con la linda y peligrosa Yami-chan…

—feliz 2020, comenten agreguen a sus favoritos y si Trump y sus ideas genocidas nos permiten, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo….

_Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa, buenas noches_

—_TRANSMISIÓN FINALIZADA_—


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien, por fin tuve un pco de tiempo libre, despues de desinfectar mi casa, y mi computadora (Tamagochi, quiero cambiarla por este procesador de mierd…) despues de unas jornadas en el hospital horriblemente pesadas, pude terminar de escribir esto, pero que creen, cuando uno piensa que el mundo se esta yendo por el drenaje…aparece algo peor.

¿todos conocen a los antivacunas? Pues gracias a esa gente imbécil, hay un brote de Sarampión en el centro del país (México) y adivinen quien está expuesto a esto.

Dicho esto, no creo que actualice alguna historia (a menos que siga este método de escribir entre ratos que tengo libre) al menos no de momento.

En fin, dejemos estas noticias tan desagradables y pasemos al capitulo de esta loca historia, se que estoy fusionando varios capítulos, pero en realidad el anime no es muy complejo, solo tomo los eventos importantes. JARVIS…por cierto antes de que se me olvide:

**Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad y bla bla bla…**

_Enseguida señor…cargando…cargando…cargando…._

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué tan complicado es ser un futuro Rey?

Todo parecía indicar que la noche seria completamente tranquila, no se escuchaba ningún alma a la redonda, en la residencia Yuki pareciera que la paz y tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba el castaño habia llegado, solo rezaba porque esto durara el mayor tiempo posible. La idea de que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a un montón de alienígenas que solo buscaban a la peli rosa como un trofeo, le desagradaba, pero le habia hecho una promesa y como hombre, su palabra era sagrada.

—Creo que tengo que empezar a tratar de comprender todo lo que me está pasando —se decía mientras apagaba la televisión— debo aprender a controlar todo esto, podría poner en peligro a alguien….

Asintió con la cabeza al razonar un poco, este tema lo discutiría con la peli rosa y su amiga castaña de cabello corto, su hermana entro a la sala preguntándose porque habia tanto escándalo, el mayor le dijo que estaba mirando una película de acción, posiblemente tenía el volumen demasiado alto….

dentro de la habitación del castaño todo parecía en calma, hasta que la puerta de su armario se abrió, revelando a una chica vestida con ropa de colores oscuros, una figura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y cabello rubio ondulado. La chica tenía una cámara en mano, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas, de pronto escucho como alguien se acercaba a la habitación, decidió ocultarse debajo del escritorio y esperar pacientemente a su víctima.

—"es ahora o nunca… ¡revelare tu secreto Lala!" —se decía mentalmente mientras reía de manera sofisticada— "me pregunto que sera…"

Por desgracia para ella, esa no era la habitación de su objetivo, sino de cierto castaño que entraban con una enorme mancha humeante en su camisa, por suerte nada le paso a su pequeña hermana cuando se tropezó con la olla de comida.

—que bueno que soy asi de rápido, pero esto es aún más raro, ni siquiera sentí que la sopa estuviera caliente —recordó cuando agarro la olla sin siquiera un quejido de dolor— bueno, sera un tema para después….

El castaño se quitó la camisa y dejo la prenda sucia en el suelo, dándole un espectáculo a cierta rubia que no imaginaba que los rumores acerca del castaño fueran verdad.

—"¡oh por kami!" —exclamo usando la cámara para grabarlo, mientras un fino hilo de sangre escurría de su nariz— "vine buscando oro y encontré diamantes…unos muy bien definidos diamantes"

Cerca de ahí, cierta castaña de cabello corto estornudo y sintió la enorme necesidad de golpear a una chica rubia de la alta sociedad, no le tomo importancia, pero en la escuela ya arreglaría las cosas.

La chica en cuestión salió del trance cuando vio la puerta abrirse, revelando a la pelirrosa que traía puesta una camisa que era obvio que le pertenecía al castaño, verla con solo esa prenda, provoco que se sonrojara y tratara de desviar la mirada, algo que molesto a la pelirrosa quien inflo las mejillas y se acercó a su prometido, pegando sus encantos en su torso, provocando que en un ataque de vergüenza, abandonara la habitación lo más rápido posible.

—"espera, todavía no termino de grabar" —la rubia toco un punto especifico en la pared, provocando que la casa comenzara a temblar—

—¿qué está pasando? —se pregunto el castaño mientras Zastin y su hermana subían las escaleras—

Antes de que llegaran, el castaño abrió la puerta y cuando entro a la habitación, casi se caía, debido a que esta ya no se encontraba. Mikan señalo el cielo y vieron esa parte de la casa flotando en el aire, dos propulsores se encendieron debajo de esta y comenzaron a elevarla en el cielo nocturno.

—pero quien activaría la capsula de escape de lala-sa…. —el guardia personal de la princesa no pudo terminar la frase, pues un puñetazo del castaño termino enterrándolo en el suelo—

—¡te dije que no hicieras modificaciones en la casa sin antes consultarnos! —exclamo furioso mientras su hermana trataba de retenerlo— ¡ahora como piensas que la salvaremos!

—creo que no te hará caso nii-chan…lo noqueaste —decía la castaña menor, observando como algo de humo salía de la cabeza del alienígena—

Un par de segundos bastaron para que se recuperara y junto con los guardaespaldas de Lala, iniciaran la persecución de la capsula, por desgracia, Zastin habia instalado un complejo sistema de defensa que los tres pilotos no podían pasar, la pelea provoco que la chica de cabello rubio fuera expulsada de la nave antes de que fuera destruida.

La chica estaba aterrada por lo que pasaba, creía que era un sueño y quería despertarse tan pronto como fuera posible, la pelirrosa se lanzo a rescatarla, pero antes de que llegara, algo la habia salvado de una muerte segura, dejando a la extraterrestre con la boca abierta viendo lo que ocurría frente a ella. Su prometido se encontraba flotando en el aire con la chica rubia en sus brazos.

Saki miro con calma la figura que la rescato, percatándose de que se trataba de Rito, debido a la emoción de lo ocurrido, termino desmayándose mientras el castaño descendía lentamente, para luego aterrizar y desmayarse, cosa que le preocupo a su hermana quien atenido a ambos.

La noche nuevamente volvía a su relativa calma, el castaño fue el primero en reaccionar, preguntándose que habia pasado, todos lo miraron con incredulidad, ¿acaso habia olvidado que habia volado?

—¿qué rayos hacía en mi habitación? —pregunto el castaño mientras se reincorporaba y su hermana le entregaba un vaso con agua—

—tal vez tenga la respuesta —la castaña le mostró una cámara que se cayó cuando ambos habían aterrizado— enferma ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esto?

El castaño tomo la cámara con sus manos y la destrozo con facilidad, los restos fueron depositados en el bote de basura, pero su rostro aun presentaba un color carmesí, la chica se habia colado a su habitación para grabarlo, algo que solo esperaría de Risa.

—¡pe-pero como! —decía de manera entrecortada, su cabeza expulsaba algo de humo y ese tono carmesí de su rostro aumentaba de intensidad—

—admítelo nii-chan, si no fueras tan tímido, te darías cuenta de que tienes a más de la mitad de las chicas de tu escuela detrás de ti….

—¡bromeas! ¡si lo que dices es verdad, que les impedía hablar conmigo! —exclamo avergonzado—

—bueno, existe una muy buena razón… —los pensamientos de Mikan se enfocaron en su vecina que hacia todo lo posible para que su hermano se fijara en ella— pero ese tema sera para después, hay que llevarla a su hogar

—Un segundo, no podemos nada mas aparecer en su casa con ella en este estado, además ¿Cómo le explicamos a sus padres…?

Todos escucharon como la puerta de su casa, no era normal que recibieran visitas a estas horas. Rito se puso serio y coloco a su hermana detrás de él, rezaba porque no fuera uno de los pretendientes de Lala, ya habia tenido muchas emociones fuertes este día. Los guardaespaldas de la pelirrosa se pusieron frente a ella, listos para ayudar a su futuro rey protegiendo a la princesa.

Zastin fue directamente a la puerta con su arma desenfundada, cuando la abrió se revelaron la identidad de las visitantes. Dos chicas entraron y recogieron a la inconsciente rubia, para después salir sin decir alguna palabra, dejando a todos los que estaban en la sala con una enorme gota en la nuca.

—creo que …esto se solucionó…eso me recuerda —el castaño miro con seriedad a los 3 guardias de Lala, quienes retrocedieron al ver ese brillo carmesí en sus ojos— vamos a hablar seriamente sobre modificar la propiedad que no les pertenece…

Los tres estaban aterrados al ver como el chico chocaba su puño en su palma, sabían lo que podría pasarles y no estaban muy animados por las posibles consecuencias de aquellas modificaciones, asi que decidieron emplear una técnica milenaria que, al parecer, era universal…el Tigre agachado (referencia de Ranma 1/2)

—¡lo sentimos Rito-sama/Muko-dono! —decían mientras pedían perdón arrodillados— ¡le suplicamos que perdone a estos simples gusanos!

Pareciera ser que esto y el hecho de que Lala se paro frente a el y lo abrazo, fueron suficientes para calmarlo, para evitar otro malentendido ellos le dijeron todo lo que hicieron para protegerlos.

—¿ahora que hago? no tengo habitación….

—puedes dormir conmigo Rito —respondió la pelirrosa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda—

—Lala…lo que pasa es que….

—vamos nii-chan, solo sera una noche…

A regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar, bajo ciertas condiciones. Tomo un baño y se puso un pantalón negro que se habia salvado de la destrucción, por suerte tenía un par de uniformes que Mikan le habia lavado, las camisas las tendría que reservar, cuando entro a la habitación, solo la luna se encargaba de iluminar la silueta de la pelirrosa quien traía una camisa del castaño, la cual acentuaba su figura.

Invito al chico para que este se acercara a la cama y ambos durmieran, pasada la noche, el castaño se despertó por una sensación suave en su espalda, resulta que inconscientemente, la princesa alienígena abrazaba al castaño, sus manos se cruzaban sobre su pecho y aunque no lo viera, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—podría acostumbrarme a esto… —nuevamente los parpados le pesaban, viajando al reino de los sueños con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como la pelirrosa hacia todo lo posible por abrazarlo con fuerza—

El astro solar se encargaba de anunciar un nuevo día, los residentes de la residencia Yuki eran despertados, por extraño que parezca, Rito no estaba consciente de que se habia movido y ahora, su rostro se encontraba entre los pechos de la chica. Lala fue la primera en despertar, dándose cuenta de sus acciones, decidió separarse de su prometido.

—mou…pero le prometí que no haría nada de esto —decía mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del castaño—

Ese suave movimiento, provocaron que Rito comenzara a abrir los ojos, mirando como la chica se habia acurrucado con él.

—Lala…. Despierta, tenemos que ir a la escuela…. —ambos se levantaron, pero es no evito que ella le diera un abrazo un poco incomodo— anda ve a ducharte y yo iré a ver si Mikan necesita ayuda con el desayuno….

—hai….

La mañana fue demasiado tranquila, algo que le preocupaba al castaño, después de lo que paso, esto solo auguraba la llegada de algo peor, decidió no tomarle importancia, tal vez solo era un poco paranoico con este tema. Todos se fueron a la escuela, el trio de adolescentes llego a la escuela, esperando que este día pudiera ser algo completamente normal.

—sé que es algo repentino, pero me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio —todos prestaron atención ante lo dicho por su profesor—

—¿otro? ¿acaso Lala no fue la única? —pregunto una chica de lentes detrás de Risa—

—no tengo idea —respondió su amiga—

La puerta se abrió, todas las chicas del salón suspiraron al ver al chico de complexión atlética, ojos de un extraño y enigmático color rojo y un extraño tono de cabello mixto, como si se tratara de una especie de superestrella, se presento y provoco que todas gritaran fascinadas, aunque cierta castaña estaba feliz del arribo de aquel chico.

—"por fin dejaran de prestarle atención a Rito" —decía una versión chibi en su mente, ahora solo tenia que encargarse de Lala y todo el camino estaría despejado, para suerte de ella, el chico de nombre Ren, se acercó a la pelirrosa y se declaró como su antiguo novio— "genial premio doble"

Por otro lado, el castaño quería despertar de este sueño bizarro, resultaba que otro de los pretendientes de Lala apareció en su escuela.

—"grandioso, otro alienígena ridículo" —decía mientras ponía su mano en su frente— "por lo menos este no parece querer hacerle daño a alguien"

—espera un segundo… ¿a qué te refieres con novia? —la mirada del peliblanco se poso en el azabache mientras lo señalaba—

—¡asi que tu debes ser Yuki Rito ¿eh?!

—¡qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, no me confundas con Saruyama! —exclamo levantándose de su asiento, ahora siendo señalado por el chico— ¿ibas a probar uno por uno?

—déjame decirte algo… —se arregló el cabello con cuidado, provocando que algunas chicas suspiraran, exceptuando por Risa quien en su mente lo tacho de afeminado— no me importa lo que tenga que hacer…recuperare el amor de Lala-chan…

Ambos se miraban con seriedad, la pelirrosa no entendía lo que pasaba, pero una de las compañeras del castaño hizo énfasis en que esto se veía como una novela, donde el antiguo amor de la chica y su pareja actual chocaban para ganarse su corazón, cosa que Risa no tomo muy bien, no olvidaba que su amigo y la pelirrosa estaban comprometidos por ese pacto tan ridículo, pese a que las intenciones del castaño eran nobles, sintió que alguien trataba de quitarle el cariño que Rito le tenía.

—puedo hacer una pregunta —interrumpió la chica alienígena mientras la tensión del ambiente se rompía—

—que ocurre Lala-chan….

—¿Quién eres? —estas simples palabras dejaron como piedra al chico de ojos rojos, sintió como si hubiera sido aplastado por un meteoro, pero trato de reincorporarse con calma—

—olvidaba que a veces puedes ser un poco distraída, pero no importa…no perderé y la razón es simple… ¡soy un hombre!

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, Haruna fue quien inicio sobre la relación que ambos tenían, parece ser que en su afán por descubrir como funcionaban las cosas, la pequeña Lala se habia encargado de "torturar" de manera inconsciente al chico, lo cual genero una enorme gota en la nuca en todos los estudiantes, después de semejante trauma, lo lógico seria que el chico quisiera estar a kilómetros de distancia de la pelirrosa.

—puede que sea de los que les gusta que los azoten —susurro la castaña de cabello corto, solo su amigo escucho ese murmullo provocando que se riera, algo que el chico peliblanco no se tomó muy bien—

Después de un discurso de algo relacionado con ser hombre, la campaña se escuchó, Rito se levantó sin prestarle atención y se dispuso a ir a comer algo, pero el chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente, rápidamente lo alcanzo y partió un libro frente a él, demostrando lo fuerte que era, dejando impresionados a algunos de sus compañeros. Las cosas no pararon ahí, aquel chico intentaba por todos los medios de demostrarle a Lala lo varonil que era, cosa que a Rito le empezaba a molestar, no sabía si podría aguantar las ganas de mandarlo a volar con un puñetazo.

—"cálmate Rito, solo es un lunático" —era lo que se repetía en su mente para no asesinar al extraterrestre, cosa que estaba considerando al ver las locuras que hacía en clase de educación física— "no sigas su juego, nadie puede saber de tus poderes"

La clase termino y para su sorpresa, Lala se acerco y le ofreció una toalla para que se secara el rostro, mientras Risa le daba una botella de agua, cosa que agradecía por parte de ambas. El chico se acerco para hablar con la pelirrosa y esta nuevamente lo bateo de manera inconsciente, su única opción era hablar con el castaño, no sabia porque Lala no le prestaba atención.

—comparado contigo, yo soy mas hombre y aun asi….

—¿porque me preguntarías algo asi? —el chico lo tomo de las manos sin previo aviso, incomodándolo—

—¡dime cuál es tu secreto para que Lala-chan me preste atención!

—oye suéltame…no me importa lo que hagas, solo trata de no molestar a la gente….

Por desgracia, estas palabras, las interpreto de forma errónea, tanta fue su dedicación para demostrar que era un hombre y hacer que Lala se fijara en ella que pronto apareció en revistas y en la T.V.

—cuando le dije que no molestara a las personas, no me refería a esto —exclamo sentado en el sofá junto a su hermana y su amiga— esto se esta saliendo de control Lala…solo dile que es un hombre y se calmara…

—la verdad es que no me importa…

—por kami ¿Cuánto más tendremos que soportarlo? —pregunto mientras se estiraba, dejando apreciar su abdomen marcado, lo cual aprovecho Risa para compararlo con aquel peliblanco—

—"no, nunca podrás estar al nivel de Rito" —su rostro denotaba seriedad, pero aquel hilo de sangre que escurría por su nariz, daba indicios de lo que pensaba—

—"pervertida" —los pensamientos de la hermana de Rito eran muy descriptivos al ver como Risa reaccionaba cada vez que veía a su hermano sin camisa—

Todo parecía indicar que esta mañana sería diferente, con excepción del castaño quien en un afán de escapar de un perro que lo perseguía, salto una barda…y un edificio de tres pisos, impactando con fuerza en un terreno completamente desolado para su suerte, suponía que esa superfuerza no solo se concentraba en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Gracias a este descubrimiento, casi llega tarde a la escuela, pero no esperaba ser recibido por una hermosa chica de cabello verde-azulado. La podía recordar de hace unos días, se veía perdida y casi la atropellan, gracias a su supervelocidad, pudo sacarla del camino sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Run-chan —las palabras de Lala hicieron que se diera cuenta de que se conocían—

—Rito-kun —la chica se abalanzo sobre el castaño abrazándolo con fuerza— quería volver a verte, no te habia agradecido por haberme ayudado….

La chica abrazaba al castaño con cariño, algo que lo incomodaba, sin embargo, el ambiente se volvió muy pesado cuando vio a Risa con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera que la recibiera.

—Rito… ¿quién rayos es ella? —sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su espalda, su amiga castaña estaba mirándolo con seriedad, algo poco usual en ella—

—Risa ve...veras, estaba perdida y solo le ayude…. —sintió como la chica se acercaba lentamente, lista para besarlo, por lo que Risa tuvo que separarlos…en realidad separarla de el y abrazarlo de manera posesiva—

—eso fue una advertencia —decía mientras lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas—

Las cosas no pararon ahí, la rubia que se habia colado en su habitación y sus asistentes, se aparecieron en ropa demasiado provocativa, declarando que le permitiría al castaño que la invitara a salir, todo esto acompañado de varias fotos donde el castaño no tenia camisa. El las tomo y las despedazo, pero Saki dijo que tenía muchísimas copias, debido a la vergüenza del momento, tomo a la pelirrosa y a su amiga castaña para irse corriendo a su salón lo más rápido que podía, olvidándose por completo de su supervelocidad.

—por…favor…no puedo…volver…a tener…un día como los de antes —se preguntaba mientras recuperaba el aliento— ¿acaso esto podría ponerse peor?

Para desgracia del castaño, las cosas se volvieron un poco bizarras con las nuevas prohibiciones del comité disciplinario, la verdad es que poco o nada le importaba, ahora tenia que solucionar lo que le estaba pasando.

—bien…ahora solo debo aprender a golpear otra vez —el chico se paró frente a un domi para practicar, se habia puesto su uniforme de educación física para estar más cómodo— tengo que hacer esto con cuidado….

Suavemente golpeo la madera, escuchándose un crujido. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, poco a poco, comenzaba a controlar la fuerza en sus manos, no le preocupaba la velocidad, puesto que, en breves momentos, veía como los insectos volaban de forma lenta y como todo a su alrededor se quedaba estático mientras se movía. Cabe destacar que el gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper donde practicaba, hizo que comenzara a sudar, lo cual provoco que se quitara la camisa por lo incomodo que resultaba (recuerden que está aprendiendo a controlar su fuerza)

Cerca de ahí, dos féminas se encargaron de seguir al castaño, quien estaba concentrado en su ejercicio. La primera se trataba de la presidenta del comité disciplinario, que buscaba al "origen de toda la perversión e inmoralidad" tenía una cámara y poder captar evidencia para que se aplicara un castigo. La otra se trataba de su prometida junto con Risa quienes traían algo de comida para el chico, la castaña dedujo que estaba entrenando en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Junto a ellos se encontraba Haruna y Keinichi, quienes acompañaban a sus dos amigas, lo raro era la forma en la que la castaña miraba a la pelirrosa, como si estuviera compitiendo para llegar donde estaba su amigo.

—esto sera interesante ¿Cuánto crees que soporte Rito todo esto? —pregunto la peli azul mirando a su novio—

—siendo sinceros, tres días y perderá la cabeza, sobre todo con esos "poderes" que tiene —respondió imaginándose a su amigo explotar— ahora que Saki lo tiene en la mira y Risa se enteró de su "compromiso" con Lala…

—debe ser un mundo extraño ¿Por qué te comprometes con la persona que toca tus pechos? —preguntaba mientras se imaginaba que Keinichi se le declaraba de esa forma—

—bueno, es otro planeta que seguramente visitaría sin problema —respondió imaginándose como seria haber conocido a una habitante de ese lugar— ¡espera eso duele!

—¿Qué diablos te estas imaginando? —la chica le jalaba la oreja con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba— pervertido….

La pareja siguió peleando sin darse cuenta de que las cosas en el gimnasio se habían vuelto un tanto bizarras, sobre todo cuando Yui y las dos chicas se encontraron en la puerta. La castaña discutía con la presidenta sobre la razón de porque traía una cámara.

Las cosas se pusieron algo violentas. Risa quería quitarle la cámara y en el forcejeo, esta se fue contra la puerta del gimnasio, tan concentrado estaba en sus ejercicios que Rito no escucho la discusión fuera, pero volteo justo cuando la cámara de Yui se acciono y le tomo una foto….

—espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir señorita Kotegawa —la subdirectora tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto para castigar a Yui, ya que todo parecía que ella quería fotografiar al castaño— esta clase de comportamientos lo espero de parte de cualquiera, menos de un miembro del comité disciplinario….

—pe-pero sensei —la profesora la miro con tanta seriedad— hai…

—como esta es tu primera falta contra tu compañero, no llamare a tus padres, pero confiscare tu cámara por una semana —ella tomo aquel aparato y borro la foto del castaño— se que el chico es atractivo, pero esta no es la forma de acercársele….

La chica se sintió tan avergonzada de lo que vio, Rito era un chico normal que no causaba problemas, pero las falta a la moral la orillaron a esto, ahora ella seria tachada de pervertida si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que accidentalmente habia hecho.

—creo…que es mejor que hable con Yuki-kun, le aclararle lo que paso y me disculpe….

Pese a que las intenciones de la azabache eran buenas, cada vez que intentaba hablarle, el chico se alejaba de ella lo más rápido que podía, lo cual solo la hacia sentirse peor, seguramente ahora creía que era una pervertida por tomarle fotos a escondidas.

—¡aléjate de mí! —exclamo corriendo entre los pasillos—

—p-por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo —respondió ante las negativas de su compañero— no hare nada, te lo prometo….

La chica decidió dejar su persecución, cuando el castaño se metió al baño de hombres, la imagen que ahora la tenia de su persona no le agradaba y la hacia sentirse sucia, debía aclarar esto, talvez seria después de la escuela. Prosiguió con su plan de seguirlo y poder hablar con él, pero encontró algunas cosas muy interesantes del chico.

Uno de ellos fue que habia entrado a un cine a ver una película algo cursi para un chico con su apariencia, luego ayudo a una señora de la tercera edad con una enorme caja que llevaba en su espalda sin ningún problema.

—"no debería sorprenderme, tiene una buena condición física" —no sabia porque, pero ese gesto tan noble le gustaba—

Después ayudo a una niña pequeña que estaba perdida, bajo a un gatito que se habia atorado en un árbol y nuevamente ayudo a un señor de edad avanzada.

—"creo que lo juzgue mal" —decía mientras el chico terminaba de ayudar al anciano—

—listo señor, espero que esto le sirva…

—muchas gracias jovencito, creí que tardaría mucho para mover estas cajas —aquel sujeto saco un billete y se lo enseñó al castaño—

—no podría aceptarlo…

—velo como una pequeña recompensa…además te lo ganaste por tu trabajo….

—no es necesario, a mi me gusta ayudar a las personas —estas palabras hicieron que aquella percepción que Yui tenia del castaño cambiara drásticamente—

Aun tenia que solucionar este problema, pero esto le mostró que tal vez, tomo una decisión errónea de como percibía las acciones de su compañero. Por ahora se retiraría a su casa y pensaría mejor las cosas.

Al día siguiente, todos siguieron con sus actividades normales, el problema era que Yui no se podía acercar a Rito, siempre estaba acompañado de esa chica de cabello rosado. También estaba Risa quien no se había tomado muy bien el hecho de que "le tomo fotos" a su mejor amigo, su mirada afilada era lo que le asustaba.

El trio de estudiantes se encontraba caminando en las cercanías de un rio, todo parecía normal, la pelirrosa lo tomaba de la mano y Risa hacia lo propio, hasta que escucharon el impacto de un objeto que cayó en el cielo.

—parece ser que es un meteorito…nada fuera de lo común…mejor vayámonos —exclamo animada—

—que tan normal es que un meteorito caiga frente a ti —se preguntaron ambos castaños—

—¡espera Lala-chan! —el meteorito hablo, dejando tenso a todos los presentes—

—"porque tenía que aparecer otro de esos payasos" —se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño—

—"ojalá que se lleve a Lala de aquí" —era lo que pensaba Risa mientras una versión chibi aparecía en su mente, la cual tenia unos cuernos y cola de diablo—

—eh…hola… ¿Quién eres?

—Qué clase de broma es esa ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

—sera complicado olvidar a alguien vestido como un actor de circo —la broma del castaño provoco que ambas se rieran, molestando al chico espacial—

—_Lala-sama, ese parece ser un traje de Kiraarian_

—Ya recuerdo, eres el Kiraarian Rocket-kun —exclamo sorprendida—

—no es Rocket, sino Piraki….

—lo siento, es que todos los Kiraarian usan la misma ropa…nos vemos…

—¡espera Lala! ¡he venido a verte! —la pelirrosa junto con su amiga y su prometido se detuvieron al escucharlo hablar—

—¿acaso necesitas algo de mí? —pregunto curiosa—

—quiero preguntarte algo ¿es verdad que estas comprometida? —la pelirrosa asintió— también escuche que fue con un terrícola… ¿acaso es ese chico feo que está a tu lado?

—¡feo el más molesto de tu planeta! —exclamo la castaña mirándolo con furia por atreverse a decirle asi a su amigo—

—sabes que, no estoy de humor para escuchar los alaridos de un sujeto vestido asi de ridículo….

—¡cómo te atreves a insultar el traje de alta tecnología de Kiraarian! Es uno de los adelantos tecnológicos de mi pueblo y es admirado por todo el universo, claramente la tierra aun esta muy atrasada en cuanto a tecnología…

—como dije, no estoy de humor para escuchar a un payaso de circo…vayámonos chicas….

Todos observaron como el chico despego después de escuchar el insulto por parte del Rito, asi que no le tomaron importancia y siguieron su camino, hasta que el castaño escucho como se acercaba a gran velocidad, puso a ambas chicas detrás de el y dio un paso atrás. El impacto destrozo el piso mientras la silueta de aquel rubio se hacía presente, sin algún daño aparente.

—dime la razón por la cual te comprometiste con ese tipo, siendo que yo soy el único que se puede convertir en tu esposo…

—de verdad, estas hartando mi paciencia —exclamo mientras un brillo carmesí tenue se manifestaba en sus ojos—

El chico rubio no se dejo intimidar, asi que ataco primero, pero no se percato cuando el castaño lo mando a volar con una patada, la fuerza fue tanta que daño el sistema de control de su traje y este comenzó a fallar, llevándolo a que se estrellara contra un bosque cercano.

—eso fue fácil —dijo algo relajado—

—que les parece si vamos por un helado para quitarnos este mal sabor de boca —aunque no lo pareciera, Risa estaba decepcionada porque el tipo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a su amigo—

Los tres fueron a sus respectivos hogares y se fueron por un helado, en la noche ese chico volvió a ir por Lala, algo que no le gusto al castaño, que salió y lo tomo del cuello.

—pe-pero se supone…que…los terrícolas —no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a aquella mirada penetrante, que contrastaba con el color rojo de sus ojos—

—dije… ¡lárgate de aquí! —Rito lo arrojo con una fuerza brutal, tanto que llego a la atmosfera y cayo en un terreno baldío cerca de la ciudad— en serio ese tipo es terco…

—¿quién era Rito? —pregunto la pelirrosa—

—nadie importante, volvamos adentro que mañana nos toca ira a la escuela….

A la mañana siguiente, pareciera que por fin el chico se había rendido, lo que significaba que ese día seria lo mas tranquilo posible, por desgracia el extraterrestre llego a la enfermería donde estaban Rito y Lala conversando con Keinichi, lanzo un extraño rayo hacia la pelirrosa que la dejo inconsciente y al castaño lo atrapo en unos anillos de luz.

—¡suéltala! —exclamo tratando de liberarse— ¡ahora si estoy furioso!

El chico rubio quedo impresionado cuando aquel terrícola rompió los anillos de luz, le arrebato a Lala y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que atravesó la ventana hasta terminar en un terreno baldío.

—co-como es posible…

—¿querías pelear conmigo? ¡ahora tienes toda mi atención! —al escuchar esa voz, hizo que se sorprendiera de la situación—

El castaño estaba frente a él, lo sorprendente era que la distancia que voló por la fuerza del chico fue considerable, después de todo, se suponía que lo terrícolas no tenían algo de especial. El castaño lo miro con seriedad, sus ojos se iluminaban con un tono carmesí, con un rápido movimiento, salto decidido a golpear al extraterrestre.

—mi traje no solo sirve para viajar por el espacio —un escudo se activó listo para protegerlo—

El chico rubio estaba confiado en que esto seria suficiente para detener a ese humano, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir la fuerza que uso en el golpe, su protección se hizo añicos, asi como el suelo que desafortunadamente recibió el poderoso golpe de aquel "terrícola" dejándolo paralizado de miedo.

—la próxima vez no sera el suelo —el castaño lo levanto del cuello para hablar— adviérteles a todos los idiotas que tengan ideas similares…si lastiman a Lala, yo los voy a lastimar 5 veces peor….

Piraki estaba aterrado por la demostración de fuerza bruta y el intenso calor que sintió cuando lo miraba con esos ojos color carmesí, por lo que opto en asentir e irse lo más rápido que pudiera, no quería pelear contra alguien asi de fuerte.

Llegada la noche y después de "degustar" uno de los platillos de Lala, se acerco con Zastin para hablar de el problema de los "prometidos" de la princesa de Deviluke. Le dijo que solo podía intervenir cuando alguno de ellos atacara a la pelirrosa.

—bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo…ahora te pregunto ¡donde estabas cuando ese payaso espacial intento secuestrarla! —el castaño lo tenia sujetado con una llave al brazo, el pobre guardia suplicaba porque terminara su castigo— y ustedes dos ¡ni crean que están a salvo!

Los dos guardias tragaron duro cuando vieron a su futuro rey castigando al que se supone era uno de los soldados más fuertes de su planeta, asi que optaron por usar una vieja táctica para evitar cualquier castigo físico.

—perdónenos Rito-sama —decía uno de ellos haciéndole una reverencia— pero al enterarnos de que los posibles candidatos a ser esposo de Lala-sama vendrían a la tierra, dedujimos que podrían usar cualquier método para intentar vencerlo….

—asi que nosotros nos encargábamos de vigilar a Mikan-sama desde la distancia para que no le pasara nada —el chico los miro tratando de encontrar algún indicio de mentira, poniéndolos más nerviosos—

—¿cuidaban a mi hermana? —ella estaba impresionada por tal declaración, no se habia percatado en ningún momento de su presencia, por lo que suponía que eran buenos—

—hai…después de todo, ella es la hermana del futuro Rey de Deviluke, lo que la convierte en parte de la familia real —respondió tratando de no mirarlo para no estar nervioso y delatar la mentira—

—pues…muchas gracias, quiero que sigan con esa vigilancia, pero les advierto que si algo le pasa….

—cuidaremos a Mikan-sama con nuestras vidas de ser necesario —dijeron a unisonó—

— "al menos no tendré que preocuparme porque uno de esos sujetos le haga algo" —suspiro aliviado porque no quería que le pasara algo a su pequeña hermana—

Este día fue de locos, esperaba que los siguientes días fueran un poco mas calmados, pero con la llegada de mas alienígenas, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Todo esto lo pensaba mirando una vela, su hermana y Lala le hablaron para que pudiera dormir, sin percatarse de que, al mirar la vela, esta comenzó a derretirse por el intenso calor que sus ojos expulsaban.

* * *

Muy bien, la razón por la cual lo deje asi de corto fue sencilla, como son varios capítulos que estoy tomando para darle cierto dinamismo, nos estamos acercando al primer encuentro verdadero de rito, sera contra la rubia asesina, muchos pensaran que Yami al ser un arma, podría enfrentar fácilmente a Rito, solo que aquí, aun no saben que pertenece a una de las razas mas peligrosas del (este) universo.

continuare con la dinámica de que él es "humano" hasta algún punto crucial, el próximo capitulo se concentrara en como empieza a dominar sus poderes.

Espero que con esto, aligere un poco su desesperación por la cuarentena, recuerden seguir los protocolos básicos de higiene que deje en el capítulo de renacer de un héroe y no entren en pánico, no hagan compras innecesarias y cuiden a los adultos mayores.

Yo seguiré escribiendo y rezándole a los dioses que no me contagie en el hospital, les ha hablado Arcanine, les deseo buenas tardes.

_Cargando…cargando…cargando…envío de información exitosa, buenas Tardes._

—_TRANSMISIÓN FINALIZADA—_


End file.
